SCANDAL
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Perjuangan calon penyanyi muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, menapaki jalan sukses. 11 saingan untuk dihadapi, 3 juri untuk dipukau, dan 1 mentor yang berjanji membawanya ke puncak sukses. XFactor!AU. AkaKuro with hints of Harem!Kuroko and Harem!Akashi dan other possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**SCANDAL**

**Kuroko no Basuke****Ó**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Disclaimer untuk lagu yang terjemahannya ditampilkan di sini berubah tiap chapter. Silahkan lihat end note untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.**

**AKAKURO Fanfiction**

**|ALMOST EVERYONE**** x Kuroko**** fanfiction| Slight Harem!Akashi juga (karena authornya Akashi-sexual)|**

**Drama and Friendship****|Warning:**** saya multishipper. Jadi walau endingnya bakal AkaKuro, anda mesti siap liat banyak pair lain bertebaran. AoAka, AoKise, NijiAka, KagaKuro, KiKuro, OgiKuro, yeah… 4 juri, 12 finalis. 16 ditotal. Kalau dibikin pasangan tiap 2 orang berarti pake rumus kombinasi. Hitunglah berapa kemungkinan yang bisa saya buat di sini.**

.

**1****st ****song: Audition**

.

Tokyo di akhir pekan merupakan contoh sempurna dari lautan manusia.

Golongan remaja sampai dewasa muda mengipas wajah dengan kertas pamflet kios es krim Matcha Dazz. Barisan dengan panjang yang bisa dihitung dalam satuan kilometer memadati area depan teater grup TKY 48. Kamera dengan stiker Sakura TV bertebaran di beberapa spot. Beberapa kameraman diharuskan berpanas-panas ria meliput pembukaan audisi X Factor; acara yang diklaim sebagai ajang pencarian idola paling bergengsi sekarang ini.

Di atas karpet merah menyala, sang host acara yang diletahui bernama Imayoshi Shouichi memasang senyum cover boy. Dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek bermotif gradasi abu-abu hitam, dia tampak menawan.

Barisan remaja perempuan yang berbaris di kiri dan kanan jalanan karpet merah mengulurkan tangan, ingin mencubiti sang host. Ditanggapi hanya dengan senyum super tampan.

"Kembali lagi dengan kami di X Factor Japan," Imayoshi berkata tenang seraya menatap kamera. "Jam delapan pagi waktu saat ini dan seperti yang bisa kita lihat, di belakang saya antrian para remaja yang siap menantang para juri kita—dan membuktikan diri mereka memiliki faktor X."

Imayoshi menyilangkan dua lengannya membentuk tanda silang. Wakamatsu Kousuke, sang kameraman, berjalan mundur perlahan mengikuti pergerakan Imayoshi yang semakin maju ke depan.

"Berbicara tentang juri, siapa saja juri kita untuk X Factor musim ini? Mari bersama kita saksikan."

Sebetulnya Wakamatsu kira—dengan gayanya yang begitu—Imayoshi lebih cocok bekerja sebagai _news anchor_, tapi ya sudahlah.

Di salah satu barisan, seorang pemuda berambut biru muda menatap ponsel layar sentuhnya. Dia menonton acara X Factor lewat ponsel padahal sedang berada di tempat yang sama. Pintar sekali.

"Teppei-niisan…" Pemuda itu memanggil. "Kurasa aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini."

Kiyoshi Teppei, pemuda tinggi dengan potongan badan seperti beruang madu—minus perut gendutnya—yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum. "Lho? Kenapa, Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, mematikan acara televisi dan berganti mengecek media sosial Tweetz. Hela nafasnya keras ketika hashtag #XFactorJapan menjadi _trending topic_.

"Kurasa aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri…"ujar Kuroko. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Mendengar itu, Kiyoshi hanya menepuk kepala adik tetangganya. Ia mengantar Kuroko untuk audisi dan berjanji untuk mendampinginya setidaknya sampai yang bersangkutan mendapat kepastian. Ia tidak akan mundur.

Antrian maju beberapa langkah, semakin mendekat ke meja pendaftaran. Kuroko mendadak merasa dirinya berkeringat dingin.

Kiyoshi mendorong punggungnnya, membujuknya maju. Jangan sampai diteriaki orang barisan belakang karena mendadak antrian macet.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan yes dari para juri."

"Tapi Teppei-nii—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Tetsuya-kun." Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum kebapakan. "Kau terlalu berbakat untuk sekedar menjadi U-tubers. Kau bahkan tidak membuat _video cover_ yang memuat wajahmu. Kau harus belajar lebih percaya diri."

Oh ayolah. Kuroko ingin merengek pulang. Untung saja harga dirinya sebagai lelaki yang maskulin membuatnya sukses menahan lidah.

Kenapa juga neneknya mendukung ide sang kakak tetangga yang bilang mau mengantarnya audisi. Sekarang semua jadi runyam begini.

Di depannya, meja pemberian nomor semakin lama semakin dekat. Bagi Kuroko, meja berkaki stainless itu seperti meja penghakiman.

"Yak, silahkan berikutnya. Apa anda?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek hendak memberikan nomor dada pada Kiyoshi yang langsung menolaknya dengan tawa renyah. Mendadak cupid bugil terasa terbang di sekeliling sang staf.

Kenapa cowok semanis Kiyoshi tidak pernah muncul di halaman majalah? Sungguh sangat disayangkan, pikirnya heboh.

"Bukan saya. Tapi adik saya." Kiyoshi menunjuk Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan membungkukan badan sedikit.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Staf wanita itu tampak kaget. Baik Kuroko maupun Kiyoshi sudah terbiasa. Kuroko dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Oh, yeah. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan Kiyoshi menyuruhnya ikut X Factor. Untuk melatih mempertebal hawa keberadaan. Zaman sekarang, tipe ninja yang begitu menyatu dengan latar belakang sudah tidak populer-populer amat.

"Ah, jadi… Silahkan tulis nama di sini."

Pulpen hitam diserahkan. Kuroko membungkuk menuliskan namanya. Di kolom lain dia diminta menuliskan umur, pekerjaan, dan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan.

Usai menuliskan data yang diminta, ia dan Kiyoshi masuk semakin dalam ke gedung teater. Kiyoshi langsung menariknya ke sebuah sofa dan membantunya memasangkan nomor di dada.

"Nomor 11110014. Nomor bagus, Tetsuya-kun."

Cengiran lebar Kiyoshi tidak membuat Kuroko merasa tenang. Dia sudah latihan tapi tetap saja, gugup ya gugup. Tidak peduli akun U-tube-nya memiliki banyak subscriber, menyanyi di depan mikrofon di kamar dengan ditemani laptop dan di depan banyak orang itu beda. Biasanya pendengarnya cuma Kiyoshi dan neneknya. Wajar kalau sekarang dia gugup.

Kuroko mengambil botol air mineral 600 ml dari dalam tas selempangnya dan menghabiskan seperempatnya segera.

"Sekarang sudah nomor berapa ya, Teppei-niisan?"

"Eh, entahlah. Sebentar. Aku tanya dulu pada penanggung jawab."

Kiyoshi menepuk kepala Kuroko kebapakan sebelum berlalu menghampiri seseorang berkemeja hitam dengan tulisan 'crew' di punggungnnya.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko berusaha menormalkan debar jantungnya. Sial. Dia gugup. Terlalu gugup. Walau dari wajah sih sebenernya dia kelihatan setenang danau tanpa ombak.

Kuroko mengecek Tweetz lagi selagi punya waktu. Mata birunya melebar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda—teman SMP—nya menampakan fotonya di panggung belakang X Factor. Tweet-nya berbunyi 'Aku lolos tahap pertama'. Nama gadis itu Satsuki Momoi. Dia anggota paduan suara di SMP Seirin tempat Kuroko dulu bersekolah. Tidak heran sih dia lolos audisi. Kontrol nada dan warna suaranya cukup manis, seingat Kuroko.

Kiyoshi menghampirinya dengan wajah campuran bersemangat dan tegang. "Sudah nomor 11110012, Tetsuya-kun. Ayo, kau sudah dipanggil ke _back stage_."

"Hah?"

Yang benar saja. Cepat sekali. Bukankah antriannya super panjang? Kenapa dia yang baru datang sebenar sudah bisa langsung naik panggung untuk diaudisi?

"Tetsuya-kun? Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Kiyoshi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya juri tahun ini semua galak. Pembantaiannya tidak makan waktu sampai lima menit."

Di sebelah Kiyoshi, kru lain yang ikut menjemput Kuroko tersenyum. Name tag Miyaji Kiyoshi terkalung di leher. Apa semua orang bernama Kiyoshi manis begini?

"Kalau bertahan menyanyi lebih dari dua menit, dan diaudisi lebih dari lima menit, kesempatannya berarti besar," ujarnya menenangkan. "Jurinya tidak seseram itu. Tapi kerja mereka memang cepat."

Kuroko mendadak merasa perutnya mulas. Oh ya ampun. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja juri untuk musim ini.

Yang pertama ada produser musik Teikou Recording, Nijimura Shuuzo. Tampan dan menawan. Bahkan katanya lebih tenar dari artis perusahaanya sendiri. Sayang walau punya tampang dan sense musik yang baik, dia bukan tipe performer. Dia lebih senang di balik layar dan menyeleksi bibit-bibit unggul. Tipe yang tidak akan diam saja jika merasa sudah menemukan telur emas. Dia keras, disiplin. Tapi ada kabar dia punya affair juga dengan salah satu artisnya. Oh, dunia hiburan dan segala intriknya.

Yang kedua, Akashi Seijuurou. Penyayi andalan Teikou Record. Dikenal ahli menyanyikan segala macam genre kecuali rock. Preferensi, katanya. Dia mendalami pop dan jazz. Terkadang tekno. Tidak dipungkiri dia penyanyi serba bisa. Warna suaranya khas dan membuat para pendengar—baik pria maupun wanita menggila. Singlenya yang berjudul 'Pomp and Circumstances' merajai Orion charts sampai kurang lebih enam bulan. Baru disaingi ketika ia mengeluarkan single baru 'Waiting for a Chance to Pounce'. Dikalahkan hanya oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yang ketiga Kise Ryouta namanya. Tampan dan imut. Mantan model yang banting setir menjadi penulis dan komposer lagu. Dia yang menulis lagu-lagu Akashi kebanyakan. Ciri khas musiknya adalah lirik yang sedikit nakal dan irama yang membuat tubuh ingin bergoyang dalam dansa erotis. Banyak yang menyayangkan Kise lebih senang menulis lagu daripada bergaya di depan kamera. Karena, hei, wajahnya jelas aset. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Yang keempat. Rocker yang baru saja pulang dari tur Asianya, Aomine Daiki. Berbeda dengan rocker kebanyakan yang membentuk band. Dia solois. Individual yang sangat bergairah dalam musiknya. Walaupun banyak yang meragukan kapasitasnya sebagai juri di X Factor. Bagaimanapun, Aomine rocker sejati. Masih banyak yang yakin Aomine subjektif memilih penyanyi berdasarkan seleranya. Dan Kuroko sedikit takut karena walaupun menyukai sedikit rock dan genre alternative, suaranya belum terlatih untuk musik semacam itu.

Belum ada lima menit semenjak peserta nomor 11110013 dipanggil, peserta itu sudah turun dari panggung dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Kuroko menelan ludah.

Dia terlalu banyak melamun sampai tidak memerhatikan proses audisi sebelum gilirannya. Ternyata meredakan demam panggung tidak semudah menelan Panadoru ketika demam betulan.

Kiyoshi menepuk punggungnya menenangkan. Miyaji memberinya mikrofon yang sudah dites fungsinya lalu menyemangati.

"Selamat berjuang, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko memberi senyum hambar. Dia menapaki tangga dari samping panggung. Semakin ke tengah, dia merasa semakin gugup. Dia nyaris tersandung padahal tidak ada halangan apa-apa di atas panggung.

"AKU YES!"—Kise Ryouta berteriak semangat. Aomine memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Dia bahkan belum menyanyi, tolol."

"Jangan menilai dari wajah, Kise," Nijimura menegur. Akashi di sampingnya menambahkan, "Kita di X Factor mencari penyanyi yang pantas jadi idola di Jepang. Bukan sekedar model berwajah moe."

Kuroko ingin protes karena disebut moe. Tapi dia tahu akan tidak bijak untuk melawan juri sebelum audisi dimulai. Jadi dia menahan diri.

"Jadi, tolong perkenalkan dirimu," Nijimura menatap Kuroko tenang dengan tatapan kurang minat.

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Lima belas tahun, pelajar." Kuroko bersyukur dia tidak lupa mengangkat mikrofonnya ke depan bibir sebelum menjawab.

"Ho, anak SMA? Di mana sekolahmu?"

"SMA Seirin."

"Baiklah, Kuroko-kun. Apa motivasimu mengikuti X Factor? Kau merasa punya faktor x dalam dirimu? Atau apa?" tanya Nijimura seperti polisi yang menginterogasi penjambret—minus nada kalemnya.

"Ah, itu…" Kuroko tampak bingung menjawab. Apa ini mempengaruhi penilaiannya? Ah, sudahlah. Jujur saja. "Kakak tetangga yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri dan nenekku memotivasiku untuk ikut dalam audisi ini."

Ganti Akashi yang bertanya, "Jadi kau tidak punya motivasi dari dalam diri sendiri?"

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi…" Kuroko bingung mencari kata-kata. Kenapa Akashi membuka mulut di saat seperti ini? Seingatnya, Akashi adalah juri yang paling minim komentar di awal. Dia baru royal mengkritik seusai mendengar nyanyian calon kontestan. "Aku… orang yang kurang percaya diri. Aku suka menyanyi. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku pantas di sini atau tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut acara ini?" tantang Akashi lagi. Mata merah-emasnya menatap tajam. Kuroko menelan ludah gugup.

"Karena… aku tidak ingin tetap tidak percaya diri seperti itu. Aku ingin keluar dari _comfort zone_-ku."

Kise tampak terharu mendengar jawabannya. "Dia menjawab dengan baik. Sudahlah, kasih yes saja."

"Bisa diam tidak, Kise. Berisik sekali." Nijimura dan Aomine menegurnya bersamaan. Memang sikap Kise yang semangat dan lucu itu menjadi nilai jual. Dia juri terbaik—dan paling tidak judes—di X Factor. Dia berpendapat eliminasi habis-habisannya nanti saja kalau sudah tahap dua atau tiga. Dan itu membuat tiga rekannya lain sebal. Kalau bisa dibantai di awal, ya di awal saja. Kenapa pula harus menunggu?

"Baiklah." Akashi mengangkat bahu. Memutsukan bahwa interview personalnya sudah memakan waktu sekitar satu menit, dia bertanya, "Apa lagu yang mau dibawakan hari ini?"

"Lagu dari Ono Ken. Yang berjudul 'Because You Are The Light'."

"Pilihan yang bagus," Kise tersenyum sumringah. "Aku mau dengar apa suaramu bisa sebaik penyanyi aslinya, Kuroko-kun."

"Oke, mulai…" Aomine mengangkat tangan dan menjentikan jarinya; memberi isyarat pada penata suara untuk memulai musik pengiring.

Intro lagu yang bersemangat terdengar. Kuroko memejamkan mata.

Lupakan ada penonton. Lupakan ada juri. Bernyanyi saja sesuai kata hatimu. Pemuda berambut biru itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"_What is the meaning of existence? If you probe into it, it'll turn into a reason _

_If you and I meet, that reason will surely turn into hope_

_Counting what you lack and getting disappointed about it is your free will _

_But you're more honest than I thought when you put on an absurd face"_

_._

Karena gugup, di awal dia sedikit salah nada. Tapi dengan cepat Kuroko memperbaikinya. Kensho Ono adalah penyanyi favoritnya. Dia sudah sering menyanyikan lagu ini.

Di samping panggung Kiyoshi hanya bersidekap sambil tersenyum. Dia yakin benar Kuroko lolos.

.

"_We might've done our best even if we were alone _

_Always not knowing the potential about to be born"_

_._

"_The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly _

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out, _

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle"_

.

Di bangkunya, para juri seksama mendengarkan.

Nijimura mengakui Kuroko Tetsuya punya suarap polos yang menarik dan akan jadi semakin baik pastinya bila diasah tangan yang tepat. Dengan keyakinan dia berhasil membesarkan nama seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dia yakin Kuroko bisa dibentuk sama baiknya.

Kise Ryouta tampak terharu di bangkunya. Suara malaikat sesuai penampilan orangnya, pikir juri pirang itu. Dia meletakan dua tangan bertumpukan di atas dada. Memejamkan mata, menghayati suara Kuroko. Ah, bolehkah dia langsung mendaulat pemenangnya?

Hanya Aomine dan Akashi yang tidak memberikan perubahan gestur signifikan.

_._

"_It's because I love it that there was a day I hated it excessively _

_The reason why my heart has a rough feeling is always in my heart _

_Even though what we think is important is different between you and me_

_I won't blame you, let's act like ourselves together"_

_._

"_Let's become strong, each one of us _

_So we can combine greater strength for tomorrow"_

_._

Terlarut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri, Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa di ruang teater penonton sudah asyik mengikutinya menyanyi. Miyaji di samping panggung melihat bahwa sudah lewat dua menit semenjak Kuroko menyanyi. Dia punya firasat yang bagus tentang pemuda yang satu itu.

Kiyoshi tesenyum bangga selayaknya seorang ayah.

_._

"_With an almost dazzling speed, with a breathtaking play_

_We can pass more, in this place, in this place, definitely _

_Our roles aren't just one, intensify and boost them further _

_That is more like me, there is such a resistance"_

_._

Vibrasi dan pengaturan nafas Kuroko yang cukup baik saat menyayikan lirik terakhir dari bait sebelumnya membuat Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Akashi yang semula bersandar pada kursi kini menegakan duduknya. Menyimak lebih baik.

Suara gitar listrik dan _string section_ memenuhi ruangan. Kuroko menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ke bait berikutnya. Gebukan drum ritmikal membuka bait berikutnya. Musik menjadi pelan. Memberi ruang bagi suara Kuroko terdengar lebih jelas sebelum kembali naik temponya.

_._

"_The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free _

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly _

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out,_

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle"_

_._

Karena tidak menonton audisi sejak awal, Kuroko tidak tahu, baru dia saja peserta audisi yang sukses membawakan satu lagu penuh di atas panggung X Factor.

Penonton bertepuk tangan antusias. Beberapa bahkan memberi _standing applause_. Kuroko merasa lega selesai menyanyi. Tapi kini dia gugup karena harus mendengarkan penilaian para juri.

"Kuroko-kun ya…" Nijimura bergumam di depan mikrofon meja juri. Juri yang duduk di bangku paling kanan itu berdeham. "Kau punya karakter suara yang polos dan enak didengar."

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-san." Kuroko membungkuk singkat.

"Aku yes!"—Kise menyambar cepat. Kali ini dia didiamkan dengan lirikan sepasang iris heterokromatik dari Akashi.

"Diam dulu, Kise. Kau berisik." Aomine berdecak jengkel. Salah apa dia sampai harus duduk di sebelah juri yang paling bawel sejagat raya ini? Seharusnya Akashi dan Kise tukar posisi. Aomine malas sekali dengan Kise yang dari tadi selalu langsung 'yes, yes' saja.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Nijimura. "Kita langsung sekalian _voting_ saja, biar cepat."

"Aku suka suaranya. Manis sekali. Pokoknya kau dapat yes dariku." Dua jempol teracung ke depan. Kise tampak seperti habis mendengar cupid bernyanyi. "Aku akan dengan senang hati jadi mentormu. Aku yakin bisa menulis lagu yang bagus untukmu."

Kise mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kuroko merinding.

"Ah, terima kasih tapi…" Kuroko menutup mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan. Astaga, dia hampir saja menolak Kise terang-terangan.

"Ah, kau tidak mau, Kurokocchii?"

Kurokocchi? Panggilan macam apa itu?

Bulat sudah tekad Kuroko untuk tidak mau dimentori Kise. Belum diterima audisi saja dia sudah diberi panggilan aneh seperti itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Aomine?" Nijimura terang-terangan mengabaikan Kise. Kise langsung berlagak menangis dramatis dan hendak memeluk Akashi yang menghindarinya dengan cepat.

Kuroko pening. Kenapa jurinya malah jadi ribut sendiri coba?

"Hm…" Sang rocker menyilangkan tangan depan dada dan bersandar di bangkunya. "Aku… sepertinya belum bisa memberi yes. Bagaimanapun suaranya kurang kuat. Kurasa 'no' dariku."

Produser bermata kelabu menyela sang rocker berkulit gelap. "Perluas wawasan musikmu, Aomine. Yang menjual bukan hanya genre rock dan metal. Jangan subjektif berdasarkan selera."

"Suaranya kurang kuat karena dia belum dilatih," penyanyi bersuara emas, Akashi Seijuurou berkomentar. Dia menatap Kuroko, menilai. "Kuakui dia agak sedikit fals di awal. Masih kurang penghayatan juga. Belum terlalu menyatu dengan lagunya."

Kuroko harus menebalkan telinga mendengar kritik Akashi. Bagaimanapun, dia sadar, Akashi pantas mengkritik. Dia bukan tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Dia bernanyi karena memang mampu.

Kise menunduk ke arah mikrofon meja dan melirik Akashi. "Bagaimana kalau Akashicchi memberi contoh? Kurasa penonton juga akan senang mendengarnya."

Menyambut pernyataan Kise, penonton bersorak. "Akashi, Akashi, Akashi!"

Aomine tersenyum tertarik. Begitu pula Nijimura. Ini audisi paling tidak buruk sejak awal hari. Dan mendengar Akashi bernyanyi merupakan hal yang selalu menyenangkan buat mereka, Aomine bukan pengecualian.

Akashi yang bersikap profesional hanya tersenyum mendengar tantangan Kise. Kuroko di atas panggung ketar-ketir. Jangan bilang dia mau dibandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Secara teknik dan jam terbang, tentu saja perbedaannya jauh sekali.

"Akan kuberi contoh dari bait pertama sampai refrain. Perhatikan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Musik mengalun. Akashi mengambil nafas. Dia bernanyi memanfaatkan mikrofon _built in_ di meja juri.

.

"_What is the meaning of existence? If you probe into it, it'll turn into a reason _

_If you and I meet, that reason will surely turn into hope_

_Counting what you lack and getting disappointed about it is your free will _

_But you're more honest than I thought when you put on an absurd face"_

_**.**_

"_We might've done our best even if we were alone _

_Always not knowing the potential about to be born"_

_._

"_The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly _

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out, _

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle"_

_**.**_

Tangan diangkat oleh Akashi. Musik berhenti perlahan lalu hilang dari jarak pendengaran. Tiga bait cukup untuk contoh, menurutnya.

Akashi Seijuurou jelas mencapai puncak sukses bukan karena _affair_ dengan Nijimura Shuuzo seperti yang pernah marak digosipkan media. Suaranya memang keren. Kuroko terpukau. Padahal dia yang ada di atas panggung yang mestinya membuat kagum para juri.

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Begitupun Nijimura, Kise, dan Aomine.

"Itu baru yang namanya menyanyi." Nijimura berkata. Kuroko yang sempat senang dipuji mendadak merasa dijatuhkan. Jadi yang dia lakukan disebut apa jika bukan bernyanyi? Bergumam pakai nada?

"Jadi bagaimana Akashi? Kise memberi 'yes'. Aomine bilang 'no'."

Akashi mengetuk-ngetuk meja juri dengan jari jemari tangan kanannya, seperti gerakan bermain piano.

"Belum matang secara karakter." Akashi berujar datar. Kuroko bertambah tegang. "Tapi aku suka. Biar aku yang jadi mentornya."

"Ah, Akashicchi curang. Curi _start_ nih."

"Artinya Akashi dan Kise memberi 'yes'." Nijimura menegaskan. Mengabaikan Kise lagi. "Aku juga mau jadi mentormu, Kuroko-kun. Yes dariku."

Tepuk tangan membahana di teater TKY 48. Di samping panggung Imayoshi yang meliput Kiyoshi Teppei selaku wali yang mengatar Kuroko audisi menyelamati.

Kuroko membungkukan badan dalam-dalam dan berujar. "Terima kasih."

Kuroko baru saja akan menyingkir dari panggung ketika Aomine meneriaki. "Hei, pilih dulu mentormu! Mau asal pergi saja."

Penonton tertawa. Kuroko merasakan parasnya memanas. Tapi karena dia terlalu putih dan pucat, jadi wajahnya hanya terlihat bersemu pink.

"Er…" Dia berhenti di pinggir panggung

"Jadi? Pakai mik-mu, hei. Biar suaranya jelas." Aomine menegur.

Kuroko mempertimbangkan. Kise jelas _out of option_. Dia tidak mau diganggu selama belajar. Yang ada bukan tambah pintar malah tambah stress. Aomine memberikan no karena Kuroko belum bisa menyanyikan lagu rock yang kental 'rock'—nya. Dan pria hitam itu tidak menawarkan diri jadi mentor.

Pilihannya tinggal Akashi dan Nijimura. Nijimura tampaknya oke. Tapi dia produser. Kuroko merasa belajar menyanyi paling tepat yah dari penyanyinya sendiri.

"Akashi-san. Kurasa…"

Kise mengerang kecewa di tempat duduknya. Nijimura langsung meninju pelan pundak Akashi sambil berkata 'beruntung sekali, kau'.

"Oke. Welcome to X Factor, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Penonton bertepuk tangan lagi. Kuroko yang akhirnya diperbolehkan turun panggung, buru-buru menyingkir. Ia berpapasan dengan peserta bernomor '11110015'. Kuroko hampir tersandung menimpa pemuda itu. Untung saja Kiyoshi sigap menolong.

"Selamat ya." Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata setajam elang—peserta audisi berikutnya—memberi Kuroko senyum. "Aku juga akan berusaha."

Imayoshi menyelamati Kuroko. Kamera menyorot ke arah pemuda SMA itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kuroko-kun? Lega? Senang? Kau melakukan kerja bagus." Imayoshi memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Lega." Kuroko menjawab datar. Kiyoshi tertawa mendengarnya.

Di panggung, alunan musik rock terdengar. Rupanya pemuda setelah Kuroko punya aliran rock. Kalau bagus, tentu dia akan jadi favorit Aomine.

Imayoshi tersenyum lagi. Dia menanyakan kesan-kesan Kuroko yang kebanyakan diwakilkan Kiyoshi selaku kakak Pembina.

"Aku teman sejak kecil, Kuroko-kun. Dan aku tahu dia punya suara yang baik. Jadi aku membujuknya ikut ke sini."

"Wah. Kau beruntung mengikuti arahan kakakmu ini, Kuroko-kun. Sekarang kau menjadi salah satu calon kontestan yang bisa belajar banyak dari Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ya…" Kuroko lelah denga semua ini. Dia cuma ingin pulang. Lalu mungkin curhat dengan Nigou; anjing husky peliharaanya. "Aku senang. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik ke depannya…"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**#EDITED**

**Karena saya baru ngeh saya ngelanggar rules dengan bikin fic yang ada lirik lagu asli, jadi saya ganti dengan terjemahannya. Tapi kalau ini masih melanggar juga dan harus dihapus yeah… saya udah siap-siap cadangan di AO3.**

Daftar 'ya gitu deh':

-Matcha Dazz = plesetan Haggen Dazz

-TKY 48 = Plesetan AKB 48

-Tweetz = plesetan twitter

-Orion Charts = plesetan Oricon. Tangga lagu di Jepang gitu deh.

-Panadoru = panadol yang cara bacanya di-Jepang-in. *ditimpuk*

-Pomp and Circumstances = Judul lain lagu yang populer dengan judul Ifudoudou. Lagu Vocaloid. Punya Umetora.

\- Waiting for a Chance to Pounce = judul populernya Koshitantan. Lagu Vocaloid dari Umetora juga.

\- Because You are The Light = Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni' = lagunya Kensho Ono (Seiyuu Kuroko) di character song volume 1. Track ke 4. Di sini Kensho Ono jadi Ono Ken aja. Semoga ga diitung RPF karena saya merasa berdosa kalau melesetin nama dia.

.

Untuk yang susah bayangin Akashi nyanyi, silahkan cari dua lagu di atas yang udah dikover utaite yang namanya Shoose. Di youtube ada kok. Suaranya mirip Kamiya Hiroshi (Seiyuu Akashi) tapi lebih oke kalau buat nyanyi. Suami saya tuh. #dirajam

.

So yeah… Kemarin saya nonton X factor. Dan saya kebayang ini dengan random. Maafkan saya.

Utang saya banyak, tapi saya tergerak banget mengetik ini. Rasanya enak aja gitu. Dan ini fiksi tercepat saya mungkin. Cuma ditulis dalam waktu 2 setengah jam. Hauhh… Lain ya. Kalau topik ringan begini aja cepet. *pingsan ngerjain Fearless*

Yang udah liat akun FB saya mungkin tau siapa aja kontestan X Factor a la Kurobasu ini. Saya berharap saya bisa menulis ini dengan baik. Bukan sekedar nyanyi, eliminasi, dll begitu.

Dan karena saya nggak pernah ikutan audisi gituan, jadi nggak tahu seberapa detil tulisan ini. Kita serahkan semua pada imajinasi *keluarin pelangi dari tangan*

Saya juga bukan penyanyi. Suka tapi ga paham teknis. Jadi yah gitu… nanti saya cari refrensi ya. #skripsidulusana

.

Next chapter: Ketika teman masa kecil dipertemukan sebagai rival dalam ajang pencarian bakat. Persahabatan itu indah, dan rivalitas selalu jadi bumbu terbaik.

.

Salam manis,

Yuki Mayhem


	2. Chapter 2

**SCANDAL**

**Kuroko no Basuke**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Disclaimer untuk lagu yang terjemahannya ditampilkan di sini berubah tiap chapter. Silahkan lihat end note untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.**

**AKAKURO Fanfiction**

**|ALMOST EVERYONE**** x Kuroko**** fanfiction| Slight Harem!Akashi juga (karena authornya Akashi-sexual)|**

**Drama and Friendship****|Warning:**** saya multishipper. Jadi walau endingnya bakal AkaKuro, anda mesti siap liat banyak pair lain bertebaran. AoAka, AoKise, NijiAka, KagaKuro, KiKuro, OgiKuro, yeah… 4 juri, 12 finalis. 16 ditotal. Kalau dibikin pasangan tiap 2 orang berarti pake rumus kombinasi. Hitunglah berapa kemungkinan yang bisa saya buat di sini.**

.

.

**2****nd ****song: Prelude**

.

Kuroko menolak menonton televisi untuk dua minggu lamanya. Keributan Kiyoshi Teppei dan sang nenek merekam audisinya membuatnya merasa malu. Kuroko sudah tidak mau menghitung berapa kali mereka memutar ulang video audisinya dan menjerit seperti _fangirl_ dan _fanboy_ ketika tiga '_yes'_ didapatkan olehnya.

Pokoknya seminggu ini dia menjauhi benda bernama televisi. Mengurung diri di kamar, berselancar di internet, membuka video tutorial bernyanyi, dan mempelajari lagu-lagu baru menjadi aktivitas pilihan. Sayang melarikan diri ke dunia maya juga tidak banyak membantu.

Tagar #XFactorJapan bertebaran di jejaring sosial. Mendadak akun tweetz-nya yang dinamai kuro_phantom ramai _mention_. _Follower_ bertambah dalam sekejap mata walau jumlahnya tetap saja belum sefantastis follower AkashiSeijuurou_Official. Semua terkagum dengan sang penyanyi bayangan yang akhirnya menampakan diri. Akun utube-nya dan coni-coni douga juga ramai dengan komentar.

Kuroko malu sejadi-jadinya. Untung efuoria di sekolah tidak gila-gila amat. Keahlian menyatu dengan _background_ bak ninja membuatnya sukses menghindari kehebohan.

Kuroko melewati ruang keluarga ketika menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sekarton susu vanilla. Nigou mengikuti di bawah kakinya. Menyalak riang seolah turut meminta susu. Kuroko menepuk kepala Nigou sembari tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak hari ini, Nigou. Kamu sudah terlalu banyak minum susu. Nanti kamu bisa gemuk seperti bola basket ."

Telinga anak anjing husky itu turun. Mata biru yang mengimitasi tuannya memelas—kecewa. Tangannya memukul-mukul pintu kulkas. Kuroko terpaksa menggendongnya dengan satu tangan lalu membawanya keluar dapur.

"Jangan nakal, Nigou."

Suara Kuroko menyadarkan sang nenek dan Kiyoshi yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Sini, sini, Tetsuya. Kamu tampak manis sekali saat diaudisi." Menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang melewati lorong, nenek Kuroko memanggil sang cucu dengan isyarat tangan. Kiyoshi di samping sang nenek ikut menonton sambil memijat pundak si nenek—cengar-cengir seperti biasa. Di layar televisi, tertampil rekaman ketika sang _host_, Imayoshi Shouichi sedang mewawancarai dirinya dan Kiyoshi. "Kamu lucu banget, Tetsuya! Teppei juga manis duh."

Oh, Kamisama. Dia sudah mengalami sendiri yang namanya demam panggung. Tidak perlu dia bermaso ria menonton bagaimana dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan nyaris jatuh di atas panggung. Masih untung dia tidak jatuh jumpalitan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja. Terima kasih banyak, dia tidak perlu menonton ulang audisinya.

"Lalu ini Aomine ganteng banget ya di televisi. Nenek jadi kepingin lihat aslinya." Nenek Kuroko mendesah panjang. Mata tak teralihkan dari sosok Aomine yang sedang mengomentari Kuroko. "Gagah sekali ya. Nenek jadi ingat kakekmu, Tetsuya. Cuma ini kulitnya lebih keling sih. Pasti waktu kecil sering main layangan. Harusnya dia luluran lebih sering biar lebih kinclong kelihatannya di televisi."

"Itu namanya gaya gangguro, nek. Lagi ngetrend lho. Aomine kan dijuluki ganggurocker." Kiyoshi menjelaskan.

"Oh? Begitukah?"

Kuroko nyaris tersedak susu yang tengah ia minum. Dari sudut mana kakeknya mirip Aomine coba?

"Nanti kapan-kapan kita nonton Tetsuya-kun bersama di studio TKY 48 ya, nek." Kiyoshi menawarkan dengan baik hati. Nenek Kuroko terharu. Manis sekali cucu tetangganya ini. Sudah mau bantu mengurus Tetsuya, masih mau menemaninya juga kemana-mana. Aih.

"Tentu. Nenek akan sangat senang dan bangga sekali menyaksikan Tetsuya menyanyi di panggung. Nenek juga pengen ketemu aslinya Aomine."

Ternyata neneknya Kuroko _fangrandmother_-nya Aomine Daiki. Ini informasi baru, bahkan untuk sang cucu yang nyaris dua puluh empat jam tinggal satu atap bersama. Kuroko jadi yakin neneknya termasuk golongan perempuan penggila musik _rock_ saat muda dulu.

Enggan menanggapi, Kuroko hendak memanfaatkan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis untuk menjauh dari ruang keluarga dan kembali ke kamar.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun sebentar, sebentar. Aku tahu kau mau latihan tapi lihat ini dulu deh." Kiyoshi menghentikan aktivitasnya memijat pundak nenek. Sekitar sepuluh detik ia mencari-cari _remote_ televisi. Kuroko mengrenyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Teppei-niisan?"

"Pokoknya menarik. Kau harus lihat. Ini rekamannya kusatukan dengan X Factor minggu kemarin juga."

Begitu menemukan _remote_, Kiyoshi mempercepat video. Dia menarik tangan sang adik tetangga untuk duduk di antara dirinya dan sang nenek. Nigou yang pintar tahu diri untuk duduk manis di pangkuan sang tuan.

Episode audisi Kuroko kini berganti ke audisi satu minggu setelahnya. Kilasan sosok _familiar_ melintas di layar datar televisi. Dalam balutan seragam SMA yang sedikit awut-awutan, peserta belia berjalan gugup ke tengah panggung. Jelas sekali bahwa yang bersangkutan baru saja pulang sekolah.

Adegan sempat berganti ke sisi samping panggung, di mana Imayoshi Shouichi berkomentar sambil bertepuk tangan. _"Peserta kita banyak yang masih muda ya~ Yang barusan lolos juga anak kuliah. Kita lihat saja apa yang kali ini berhasil merebut hati empat juri kita."_

Kamera kembali menyorot meja juri. Aomine bersandar di kursinya malas-malasan. Tampaknya kalau pesertanya tidak benar-benar istimewa—atau minimal perempuan berdada besar—sang _rocker_ pasti acuh tak acuh.

"_Halo…"—_Kise Ryouta di layar televisi menyapa dengan penuh senyum.Mantan model itu tampak paling modis di antara para juri yang tampil kasual. Fedora krem bertengger di atas kepala serasi dengan kaus leher v senada yang dipadukan rompi hitam sederhana. _"Silahkan. Perkenalkan dirimu." _

"_Ogiwara belas tahun. Murid SMA."—_Ogiwara tampak malu-malu dan gugup menyalami para juri. _"Salam kenal…"_

Mata Kuroko melebar. Sudah berapa lama Kuroko tidak bertemu Ogiwara? Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Kini sahabatnya itu sudah lebih dewasa dan sepertinya lebih tinggi dari Kuroko.

"_Lagu apa yang mau kau nyanyikan, Ogiwara-kun?"_ Nijimura Shuuzo mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen di atas meja.

"_Resonasi. Lagu dari Akashi Seijuurou-san." _Ogiwara tersenyum canggung pada Akashi yang kini memasang ekspresi tertarik. _"Dan yang ditulis oleh Kise Ryouta-san."_

"_Oh."_

Tidak banyak orang yang nekat menyanyikan lagu milik salah satu (atau dalam kasus ini, dua) juri selama audisi. Semua terlalu takut mempersembahkan sesuatu yang kalah bagus dan bisa membuat mereka dihina-hina oleh empat juri X Factor.

Pembantaian calon kontestan dengan keji oleh mereka berempat bahkan tampaknya tidak lolos sensor Sakura TV. Kebanyakan yang ditayangkan adalah adegan audisi-audisi yang lolos saja. Tapi berita yang menyebar di media sosial oleh para penonton live audition sudah menggambarkan betapa horror situasi bagi peserta yang gagal.

"_Menarik sekali!" _Kise bertepuk tangan di bangkunya. Kesenangan seperti anak kecil._ "Itu lagu yang kutulis khusus untuk Akashicchi. Ayo kita lihat seberapa bagus kau bisa menyanyikan itu!"_

Aomine mengakat tangan dan menjentikan jari—memberi isyarat supaya staff memulai musik pengiring. Alunan musik tekno kental mengalun. Mulanya sangat pelan. Berangsur-angsur terdengar lebih keras dan ramai. Gestur Ogiwara di televisi perlahan lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya. Kakinya dan bahunya bergerak-gerak luwes mengikuti ketukan di intro lagu.

Ketukan final, Ogiwara memulai lagu dengan semangat. Akashi sempat menganggukan kepala tanda dia setuju cara Ogiwara mempertahankan versi original tanpa banyak improvisasi yang mengganggu. Perubahan sedikit di beberapa kalimat begitu pas. Tanpa sadar Kuroko ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu itu tanpa suara.

Ini rahasia, tapi sebetulnya Kuroko itu penggemar Akashi yang hafal semua lagu-lagunya. Semua dalam artian… semuanya. Dan alasannya mulai menyanyi adalah Akashi. Singkat kata, Kuroko itu wota. Wotanya suara Akashi. Tapi ini rahasia super besar. Ra-ha-si-a. Teppei dan neneknya (yang ternyata wota Aomine) saja tidak tahu.

Kuroko tidak mau disamakan dengan gadis-gadis muda dan wanita dewasa yang mungkin membuat altar persembahan khusus untuk penyanyi berambut merah itu. Maaf saja. Tidak, dia tidak segila itu.

Ogiwara menyanyi dengan baik. Walau tidak seperti dirinya yang diberi kesempatan menyanyi sampai akhir lagi tanpa disela, tidak ada yang bisa bilang dia jelek. Ogiwara berhenti di pertengahan usai _reffrain_ dinyanyikan. Yang menghentikannya adalah Nijimura.

Kuroko memerhatikan seksama. Untuk pertama kali dalam dua minggu dia bersedia melihat televisi lebih lama dari lima menit. Penjurian berlangsung sebentar. Penuh dengan komentar pedas yang membangun.

Hela napas Nijimura terdengar dramatis ketika dia berbicara di depan mikrofon—_"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membawakan lagu ini untuk audisi. Terlalu sulit."_

Walau ini siaran ulang yang direkam Teppei, Kuroko mau tak mau ikut tegang menonton. Maklum ini kali pertama dia melihat audisi Ogiwara.

Akashi selaku penyanyi original lagu tersebut mendengus geli mendengar komentar Nijimura. Ogiwara di atas panggung menggaruk pipi dan tersenyum canggung. Di sampng panggung, Imayoshi yang disorot kamera berujar panik—atau tepatnya pura-pura panik. _"Waduh. Padahal yang barusan bagus lho. Tapi apa cukup untuk memenangkan hati juri ya?"_

"_Sebaiknya penyanyi dan pembuat lagu aslinya berkomentar." _Aomine masih bersandar di kursinya. Dengan santai, bangku diputar, Aomine menghadap arah belakang tempat para penonton duduk anteng menyaksikan audisi_. "Yang barusan itu cukup menghibur. Tapi menyaingi Akashi memang sulit ya. Apalagi di teknik pernapasan."_

Sebagian penonton bersorak setuju terhadap kata-kata Aomine. Tapi ada juga yang menyemangati Ogiwara. Kuroko memerhatikan, beberapa penonton di kursi mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan teman lamanya itu.

"_Aku suka."_ Akashi tersenyum tipis. Wajah Ogiwara memerah mendengarnya. _"Kurang sempurna dari segi teknis. Tapi aku cukup menikmati. Nadamu tepat."_

"_Te-terima kasih, Akashi-san!"_

Gerombolan teman satu sekolah Ogiwara bersorak seru mendengar pendapat Akashi. Dalam sekejap, Akashi kembali menjadi sentral atensi. Para gadis di bangku penoton yang disorot kamera tampak mabuk kepayang, menatap sang juri termuda dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"_Aku memberikan yes. Tapi ingat, kau perlu berlatih lagi dalam hal pengambilan napas, Ogiwara-kun"—_Nijimura berkomentar lagi.

"_Jangan sampai kewalahan di tengah lagu. Terputusnya napas di bagian yang tidak tepat akan membuat lagumu tidak enak didengar,"_—Akashi Seijuurou menambahi dengan nasihat. _"Tapi kurasa kau patut diberi kesempatan. Yes dariku." _

"_Aku ingin kau coba menyanyikan laguku yang lain. Jangan 'Resonasi'. Sepertinya 'Davinci's Confession' lebih cocok dengan karakter suaramu,"_—Kise berkata lalu mengedipkan mata. _"Aku sih yes ya. Aku bisa jadi tutormu."_

Melihat tingkah Kise, Kuroko jadi lega. Jadi bukan pada Kuroko saja dia bersikap genit begitu.

Tiga juri memberikan komentar yang baik. Kuroko menyadari memang apa yang dikatakan para juri benar. Ogiwara memang sedikit kewalahan. Lagu yang dibawakannya bertempo cepat. Pemenggalan kata yang jarang membuatnya mesti pintar mengatur napas. Para juri sadar akan hal itu. Mereka benar-benar sangat kompeten dalam perkara teknik—walau Kise agak meragukan karena kerjaanya menebar '_yes'_ tanpa bosan untuk peserta yang memang bisa menyanyi (atau seimut Kuroko).

"_Hm…"_ Aomine di layar televisi bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Mata melirik malas pada Ogiwara. Kuroko menunggu dengan penasaran. Hanya Aomine juri yang tidak memberinya '_yes'_. Dia sungguh ingin tahu bagaimana sikap juri _rocker_ itu pada kontestan lain.

"_Aku suka karakter suaramu. Kuat. Bersemangat. Kau hanya harus hati-hati di nada tinggi. Ingat, metal juga bukan sekedar teriak."_

Lama-lama Kuroko yakin isi kepala Aomine cuma musik _rock_ saja. Kenapa juga isu tentang genre musik selalu dibawa-bawa. Tapi yang membuat Kuroko ingin _facepalm_ di tempat adalah ketika sang nenek di sebelah kanannya mengaggukan kepala lalu berkata, "Nenek setuju sekali dengan Aomine."

Memangnya nenek ngerti musik rock atau cuma kebias, nek?—Kuroko ingin bertanya begitu sebenarnya. Tapi daripada disentil karena jadi cucu durhaka, dia merisleting mulutnya rapat.

"_Jadi bagaimana, Aominecchi? Yes? Atau No?"_

"_Aku masih mau melihatmu berkembang. Yes."_

Tepuk tangan mengisi studio TKY 48, tempat audisi diadakan. Ogiwara membungkuk dalam dan berucap 'terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya'. Dia memilih Akashi juga sebagai tutor sebagaimana Kuroko.

Hati Kuroko mencelos mendengar Aomine memuji Ogiwara. Dia gagal mendapatkan pujian Aomine dan kini sahabatnya mendapatkan itu. Bohong kalau Kuroko bilang dia tidak iri ketika Ogiwara lolos dengan empat '_yes'_.

"Dan kau harus tahu, Tetsu-kun." Kiyoshi cengar-cengir memerhatikan Kuroko terpana dengan kemunculan Ogiwara sebagai rivalnya di X Factor. "Teman kuliahku juga ikutan lho. Dan dia lolos juga. Walau tidak dapat yes dari Aomine yang bilang dia seperti penyanyi zaman edo."

"Eh? Temen Teppei-nii?" Kuroko mencoba mengingat-ingat teman-teman Kiyoshi yang pernah ditemuinya ketika dia berkunjung ke festival Universitas. Dia tidak ingat ada yang mirip penyanyi zaman edo—kalau dari segi penampilan sih.

"Midorima Shintarou lho. Yang suka bawa _lucky item_ lucu-lucu kalau pergi kemana-mana." Kiyoshi tertawa. "Yang sering menang kompetisi piano itu. Aku juga baru tahu dia bisa menyanyi ketika bertemu dengannya di hari audisimu. Waktu itu kita mau pulang. Kamu sedang di toilet."

.

.

Kuroko menguap. Menghapus air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata, dia menatap ke luar jendela. Langit biru cerah dengan gumpalan awan kumulus tampak damai. Berbanding terbalik dengan kegelisahannya hari ini.

Sebuah pesan datang ke ponselnya pagi ini—tepat seperempat jam sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi tanda mulainya pelajaran pertama. Sebuah pesan dari kru X Factor yang mengingatkan soal _technical meeting_ sore ini pukul lima membuatnya gelisah. Menganggunya bahkan di pelajaran sastra Jepang yang jadi favoritnya.

_Earphone_ putih terpasang di telinga. Di laci meja, Kuroko menggeser-geser tombol virtual di layar _smartphone_ biru muda.

Guru sejarah yang mengajar di depan kelas tidak menyadari Kuroko sedang melanggar peraturan. Kadang punya hawa keberadaan tipis menguntungkan juga. Lagu 'Resonasi' diputar. Kuroko mengetuk-ngetukan sepatu ke lantai, sesuai irama lagu.

Suara _powerful_ Akashi memang sangat menyenangkan untuk telinga. Kuroko terbuai. Sukses konsentrasi selama pelajaran paling membosankan. Tidak terkantuk-kantuk seperti biasa. Walau fokus konsentrasinya salah total.

_Techincal meeting. Technical meeting. Technical metting._

Frasa itu berotasi di benak tanpa henti. Kuroko pening. Katanya sekitar 411 orang lolos saringan tahap pertama. Perjalanannya masih panjang. Kiyoshi bilang padanya setidaknya dia harus masuk sampai tahap 12 besar. 399 akan tersingkir. Kuroko harus bertahan. Mengutip _quote_ dari anime yang kemarinan ini mereka tonton, Kiyoshi mengangkat kepalan tangan dan menyemangati sambil berkata 'tatakae! Tetsuya-kun wa tsuyoi!'.

Yah, bicara memang gampang, Kiyoshi. Tapi yang menjalaninya merasa itu sulit. Sulit banget.

Kuroko benar-benar gagal konsentrasi di sekolah hari ini. Yang membuatnya sedikit tenang hanya kesempatan berlatih di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Tujuh jam terasa seperti tujuh puluh menit saja—berlebihan, Kuroko tahu. Tapi memang yang namanya panik dan gelisah membuat siapapun jadi hiperbolis. Kuroko Tetsuya bukan pengecualian.

Kiyoshi sudah bilang hari ini dia akan mengantar-jemput Kuroko kembali ke teater TKY 48. Walau tidak bisa menemani karena kakek dan neneknya sendiri juga minta diantar ke bandara untuk liburan musim panas di Guam—_honeymoon_ ke seratus sekian. Kuroko tidak keberatan. Dia juga tidak mau dianggap bocah kecil yang ikut audisi karena kemana-mana selalu diikuti Kiyoshi.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Kuroko buru-buru lari ke rumah. Ajakan Koganei-senpai dari klub musik ringan untuk mampir ke Maji Burger bersama Mitobe-senpai ditolak sopan.

Maafkan Kuroko, _Vanilla Shake_. Tiada maksud mengkhianatimu, oh sayangku. Hanya saja hari ini dia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Pintu rumah menjeblak terbuka. Nenek Kuroko yang sedang menata meja makan menengokan kepala dari pintu dapur. Mengelus dada karena kaget.

"Tetsuya?" Wanita di akhir usia lima puluhannya itu mengrenyitkan dahi melihat cucunya melepaskan sepatu kets terburu-buru. "Kok buru-buru? Kamu kebelet ke toilet?"

"Aku mau mandi. Mau siap-siap ke _technical meeting_."

"Oh?" Mata sang nenek berkilat. Kuroko berlari menaiki tangga dua-dua ke kamarnya ketika mendengar neneknya berkata, "Semoga sukses, Tetsuya. Titip salam buat Aomine ya."

Kuroko mengiyakan saja. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar handuk di gantungan. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tertutup cepat. Shower air dingin menyala. Air menyapu keringat dari sekujur tubuh. Busa wangi apel membungkus tubuh. Selama mandi, Kuroko mencoba menenangkan diri.

Di lantai bawah, sang nenek hanya tersenyum-senyum sembari mendendangkan lagu '_Unstoppable'_-nya Aomine Daiki.

.

.

Kiyoshi datang dengan mobil besarnya di depan rumah Kuroko pukul tiga tepat. Padahal rumah mereka bersebelahan persis. Tadinya Kuroko yang berniat ke rumah Kiyoshi tapi ternyata dia dijemput. Ya sudahlah.

Nenek Kiyoshi yang sempat mampir cipika-cipiki dengan nenek Kuroko. Berdua menggosipkan Aomine Daiki, membuat kakek Kiyoshi merasa sedikit cemburu. Para cucu hanya bertukar pandangan—geli di sisi Kiyoshi, datar dari Kuroko.

"Aku pergi dulu, Nek." Kuroko mengecup pipi neneknya di kiri dan kanan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya."

Dengan kereta dan disambung bis kota, perjalanan ke teater TKY 48 sebetulnya hanya makan waktu empat puluh lima menit. Tapi dengan mobil, tentu lebih cepat. Setengah jam perjalanan dan mereka sudah dapat melihat gerbang teater.

Saat petang, lampu-lampu menyala membuat eksterior teater lebih meriah. Di _billboard_ persis di depan bangunan, poster besar promosi acara X factor yang berwarna serba merah tampak menyolok. Sebuah gambar _smartphone_ merek DeCoMo ukuran besar menghiasi pojok poster—maklum, sponsor.

Realisasi mengenai sejauh apa jaraknya dengan para juri X Factor di dunia _entertainment_ menghantam Kuroko ketika dia melihat keempatnya berpose di poster tersebut. _Tagline_ _'Are you the next idol who has X Factor in you? Let's prove it!'_ membuat Kuroko meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Apa dia cukup bagus ada di sini? Bersanding dengan para kontestan yang mendapat empat '_yes'_?

"Maaf jadi membuatmu datang lebih pagi, Tetsuya-kun." Kiyoshi membuka kaca jendela dan mengucapkan apologi. "_Technical meeting_ masih jam lima. Sekarang jam empat kurang sepuluh dan kau sudah harus ada di sini. Sendirian lagi."

"Tidak apa, Teppei-niisan. Terima kasih sudah diantar."

Lebih baik datang lebih awal daripada terlambat.

"Semangat ya, Tetsuya-kun." Kakek dan nenek Kiyoshi turut menyemangati. "Kamu pasti bisa."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha. Semoga liburan kakek dan nenek menyenangkan."

Kiyoshi menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali lagi sebelum berlalu. Kuroko melambaikan tangan. Dalam setengah menit, mobil keluarga Kiyoshi sudah menghilang di belokan jalan. Kuroko mengetatkan pegangan pada tali tas selempang. Menarik dan menghela napas panjang kurang lebih tiga kali, dia memantapkan diri melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung.

Dua _banner_ X Factor Japan mengapit pintu kaca geser. Kuroko merasakan sejuk pendingin ruangan membelai kulit segera setelah menginjakan kaki memasuki teater. Suara musik ceria khas _girlband_ terdengar samar-samar. Lorong yang kosong mengindikasi sedang ada pertunjukan dan semua orang berdiam menonton.

Tapi Kuroko di sini bukan untuk menikmati aksi para cewek imut menyanyi dengan kostum lucu-lucu berwarna-warni. Kuroko di sini untuk kepentingan lomba; ajang pencarian bakat paling menggemparkan Jepang musim ini.

Kuroko berlalu tak tentu arah di lorong-lorong sepi gedung teater. Tidak ada satpam yang menegurnya. Kuroko nyaris yakin mereka bahkan tidak sadar saat ia melewati mereka.

Kuping sang pemuda setinggi seratus enam puluh delapan disumpal _earphone_ lagi. Lagu Akashi Seijuurou diputar lagi supaya dia bisa menenangkan diri. Bibir melirihkan lirik yang sudah dihafal mati.

Kuroko membeli sebotol air mineral dari mesin penjual otomatis di dekat toilet. Tangan berusaha keras membuka tutup biru tua yang keras bukan main. Dia baru saja berbalik badan dan tengan fokus pada botol air-nya ketika dia menabrak seseorang.

"Duh!"

Air dingin tercecer di lantai sedikit. Sisanya tersisa di botol dan merembes di baju orang yang ia tabrak dan di bajunya sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Kuroko buru-buru mengakat kepala. Mata membulat ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan sama kagetnya. Bukan kaget karena bajunya yang kini basah. Lebih karena dia tidak menyangka akan bertemua dengan Kuroko.

"Akashi-san, maafkan aku!" Kuroko membungkuk dalam-dalam. Hati mengutuki kecerobohannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan air mineral," Akashi berujar pelan. Nadanya serius. "Aku juga harus berganti baju memang. _Technical meeting_ hari ini akan disiarkan dalam X Factor episode mendatang, Kuroko."

"Tetap saja. Maaf."

Mata merah Akashi melirik kaus Kuroko yang juga terpercik air. Dengan telunjuk mengarah pada noda gelap di kaus biru muda bergaris-garis putih, dia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Kuroko membenarkan perkataan Akashi. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pulang ke rumah dan ganti baju adalah pilihan mustahil. Sekalipun dia masih punya waktu satu jam. Tapi bolak-balik rumah-teater akan makun waktu setidaknya satu jam tiga puluh menit. Kuroko cuma berharap dengan mondar-mandir satu jam, AC akan membantu pakaiannya kering sendiri.

Akashi yang mengamati diamnya kontestan belia di depannya menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Ikuti aku. Kupinjamkan _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan kausmu. Atau kau mau pinjam baju?"

"Akan kukeringkan saja bajunya, Akashi-san. Terima kasih."

Kuroko mengikuti langkah-langkah Akashi melewati ruangan yang biasanya hanya dijamah staff. Sebuah ruangan ganti dengan papan nama bertuliskan Kanji 'Akashi Seijuurou' bersebelahan dengan ruangan 'Nijimura Shuuzo' di kanan dan ruangan 'Kise Ryouta' juga 'Aomine Daiki' di kiri.

Kenop bulat berkeriat halus ketika Akashi membuka pintu. Dipersilahkannya Kuroko masuk duluan.

"Duduklah di manapun. Kucari dulu di mana Mibuchi-san meletakan _hair dryer_."

Kuroko dengan sedikit canggung duduk di sebuah sofa merah gelap. Dia menggeser bantal empuk besar yang makan tempat dan memerhatikan isi ruang ganti Akashi. Tapi fokusnya akhirnya kembali pada gitar klasik bercat merah di sampingnya. Tulisan nama 'Seijuurou' terukir bangga dengan tinta emas di permukaannya.

"Itu _custom made_. Kupesan pada Jamaha." Akashi menjelaskan tanpa maksud menyombongkan diri sedikitpun. Di tangannya, pengering rambut silver kecil dibawakan untuk Kuroko.

"Oh." Kuroko menganggukan kepala mengerti. "Terima kasih, Akashi-san."

"Sama-sama."

Di sisi sofa, sebuah _port_ listrik tersedia. Kuroko dengan senang hati memanfaatkannya. Selagi Kuroko menyibukan diri, Akashi sendiri berganti baju cepat-cepat. Kaus polo putih diganti dengan kemeja merah marun beraksen kancing perak.

Kuroko memerhatikan punggung Akashi dari belakang. Dalam hati merasa iri. Kapan dia bisa punya badan sebagus itu. Walau tidak seperti aktor action Ootsubo Taisuke, badan Akashi sama sekali tidak minim volume otot.

Kuroko tidak mau pengering rambut membakar bajunya jadi hangus, dia menyetel suhu terendah. Akashi yang menungguinya kini mengambil tempat di sampinya. Gitar yang semula didudukan di sana, kini berada di pangkuan Akashi.

Petikan senar terdengar.

"Sudah lama Akashi-san tidak menyanyi sambil bermain gitar ya?" polos Kuroko bertanya. Mata menatap antusias, walau ekspresi stoic default membuatnya terlihat tidak berbeda dengan yang biasa.

Akashi yang sibuk menyetem senar kini menatap Kuroko tertarik. "Aku memang sudah lama tidak main gitar. Kise lebih senang musik ramai penuh efek."

"Aku tahu. Kise-san punya ciri khas yang kental di lagu-lagunya." Kuroko menganggukan kepala.

"Kau mendengarku sejak awal debut? Saat aku masih membuat _video cover_?"

Pertanyaan langsung Akashi membuat Kuroko sedikit salah tingah. Jika tidak mengikuti Akashi Seijuurou sejak awal dia memulai karir di dunia musik dan mengobrak-abrik utube memang akan sulit sekali menemukan video di mana Akashi masih sering bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar.

"Begitulah."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang bertemu orang yang tahu lagu-lagu awal sebelum aku benar-benar debut."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Kuroko menggerak-gerakan _hair dryer_. Basah di kausnya mulai kering perlahan. Di sampingnya, Akashi memetik gitar dengan piawai. Intro yang terasa akrab di telinga Kuroko. Bibir sang penyanyi menyanyikan bait pertama sebuah lagu lama.

.

"_For a long time, I've been gazing_

_At the blue descending onto the moon's desert_

_I knew from the very start_

_That I won't reach it no matter how I stretch out my hands and that was fine with me"_

.

"Akashi-san tahu lagu ini?"—Kuroko bertanya di sela-sela petikan gitar. Kagum dengan bagaimana piawai jari Akashi membentuk kunci dan memetik senar, merangkai harmoni merdu.

"Salah satu lagu favoritku."

_._

"_And yet, my chest hurts so much it feels like bursting why?_

_Somehow, that color looks a little sad_

_So I couldn't help wishing to shorten the distance_

_With the light held in my hands and touch that color"_

_._

Dengan lirikan matanya, Akashi memberi Kuroko isyarat agar pemuda itu ikut bernyanyi. Pengering dimatikan. Kuroko tidak peduli kausnya masih setengah basah.

.

"_I break into a run_

_Trying to get as close as I can to ask my question_

_If someone's there, please tell me_

_What is the color of this world?"_

_._

"_Right now a wind is blowing_

_So pure it makes me shiver I strain my ears_

_To listen to the sounds played by that blue planet_

_They seem almost like a love song"_

_._

Kuroko tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaanya dengan kata-kata. Akashi sangat hebat. Caranya memaikkan alat musik sebagus caranya bernyanyi. Tapi dia berusaha sekuatnya agar suara mereka menyatu harmonis dan—menurutnya—hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Petikan gitar terhenti ketika pintu ruang ganti Akashi diketuk. Suara asing yang tidak dikenali Kuroko. "Sei-chan? Ini aku."

"Masuk saja, Mibuchi-san."

Kuroko salah tingkah. Seorang penata rias pria dengan wajah lembut dan rambut hitam berkilau (pasti shampponya mahal, pikir Kuroko) memasuki ruangan. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah sosok yang ada mengekor di belakangnya. Nijimura Shuuzo menatap Kuroko dengan satu alis terangkat, seolah menuduh 'kenapa kau ada di sini?'.

"Sore, Nijimura-san." Akashi menyapa sopan.

"Sore juga, Akashi." Nijimura menumpukan satu tangan pada sandaran lengan sofa. Menunduk, kecupan di pipi diberikan pada Akashi yang bereaksi biasa saja. Kuroko bersyukur dirinya dari sananya _expressionless_. Jika tidak mungkin caranya mengungkapkan kekagetan akan sangat tidak sedap dipandang.

Di meja rias, Mibuchi Reo yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan tas peralatan bergumam 'aww' sembari melirik dari cermin.

Nijimura melirik Kuroko yang terdiam di tempat duduknya. Dia menatap Akashi lagi. Sang penyanyi bersikap kalem, tidak berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membawa kontestan ke kamar ganti. Bisa ada skandal. Kita dituntut porfesional, Akashi," tegur Nijimura.

"Aku hanya meminjamkannya _hair dryer_." Satu tangan menunjuk hair dryer yang sudah dinonaktifkan di tangan Kuroko.

"Tetap saja—"

"Nijimura-san…" Akashi memberi penekanan sedikit pada kata-katanya. "Aku tidak akan membuat gosip apapun. Justru Nijimura-san yang harus mengendalikan diri supaya berita aneh-aneh tidak lagi ada."

Berdecak kesal, Nijimura menarik kursi lain. Duduk sambil bersidekap dan mengangkat satu kaki ke atas kaki lain.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku hanya produser musik kok. Bukan penyanyi kelewat beken yang sampai dibuatkan altar penyembahan oleh fans yang kelewat fanatik."

"Tolong jangan bahas itu."

Perdebatan kecil mereka dipotong oleh Mibuchi Reo yang memanggil Akashi untuk ditata rambutnya. Baik hati, sang penata rias menawarkan Kuroko untuk dipoles sedikit. Dengan sedikit memaksa maksudnya. Kuroko pasrah wajahnya ditepuk-tepuk spons bedak. Tipis saja, untuk keperluan pencahayaan biar tidak kelihatan berkilau di kamera katanya. Tapi karena tidak biasa, Kuroko rasanya kurang nyaman.

Akashi dan Nijimura berlalu duluan untuk techinal meeting para juri. Kuroko ditinggalkan bersama Mibuchi yang kini asyik mencubiti pipinya yang seempuk _marshmallow_.

"Aku benar-benar takjub melihatmu ada di sini, Kuroko-chan."

'_Kuroko-chan?'_

"Akashi-san hanya berbaik hati meminjamiku pengering untuk baju. Tadi ketumpahan air mineral."

Mibuchi tertawa anggun. "Sampai diajak bernyanyi bersama oleh Sei-chan? Itu namanya super beruntung. Sayang sekali sepertinya kau akan masuk daftar yang kurang disukai oleh Nijimura-san."

Mendengar itu, rasa penasaran Kuroko bangkit tanpa bisa dicegah. "Maksudnya? Mereka… berkencan?"

"Hm… Secara _official_ tidak. Pernah sih. Tapi putus karena Sei-chan tidak mau kesuksesannya dikaitkan ke hubungannya dengan Nijimura-san." Mibuchi mengibaskan rambutnya dramatis. Kuroko kicep melihat gesturnya lewat perantara cermin. "Itulah kenapa aku jadi agak sebal dengan tabloid penggosip. Kasihan Sei-chan kan."

"Anoo…" Kuroko merasa butuh mengonfirmasi satu hal. "Jadi mereka berdua itu…?"

"Homoseksual?" Mibuchi seperti peramal jitu. Mungkin besok-besok dia akan punya acara televisi sendiri dengan jargon _'Mama Mibuchi: The Next Mentalist'_.

Kuroko mengangguk. Jujur sajalah. Dia memang penasaran.

"Hm…" Mibuchi mengusap dagunya. Mata memandang langit-langit. Kuroko memerhatikan tingkahnya. "Kalau Sei-chan sih… sepertinya iya. Kalau Nijimura-san. Aku tidak pernah lihat dia jalan dengan cowok sebelum Sei-chan. Mungkin dia Sei-chan Sexual."

Mibuchi tertawa seolah kalimatnya lucu. "Padahal kalau Nijimura-san mau, aku bersedia saja diajak kencan. Bahkan sampai ke ranjang."

Kuroko sudah SMA. Kuroko mengerti apa maksud Mibuchi 'sampai ke ranjang' walau tidak tahu bagaimana teknis dua pria melakukan yang disebut bercinta. Dia merinding. Mibuchi Reo itu orang yang menyeramkan. Ia mencatat di kepalanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai deh. Duh. Coba aku sepuluh tahun lebih muda." Mibuchi yang baru saja menyisiri ulang rambut Kuroko mencubiti lagi pipi pemuda itu. "Aku pasti menyaingi kekenyalan kulit ini."

Kuroko tidak menggubris. Dia buru-buru pamit dan berlalu. Alasannya sudah mau jam lima dan dia harus pergi. Padahal dia cuma ingin jauh-jauh dari Mibuchi. Bisa-bisa dia jadi kotor kepalanya kalau kelamaan bersama sang pria cantik.

Seorang satpam baik hati menunjukan arah ke ruangan yang dituju. Kuroko lega dia tiba lebih awal. Ruangan belum penuh sesak dengan partisipan kontes.

Dan mungkin ini hari nasional 'menabrak orang' bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Wajahnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang seorang pemuda kekar berambut merah. Nyaris jatuh andai tidak ditangkap dari belakang.

"Lho? Kuroko?"

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak sadar ada kau. Ini kenalanmu, Ogiwara?"

Kuroko membetulkan posisi berdirinya dan membungkuk pada pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya. "Kenalkan. Kuroko Tetsuya. Maaf sudah menabrak."

Mendengar salam formalnya, Ogiwara tertawa renyah. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko bersemangat.

"Kenapa formal begitu sih. Ini Kagami Taiga. Teman sekolahku. Seumur kok." Ogiwara menambahkan tanpa dosa. "Cuma gede badan saja. Hahahaha!"

"Sialan, Ogiwara!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis tidak kentara. Semakin lama, dia semakin tidak gugup. Ketegangan mencair karena kehadiran Ogiwara dan Kagami juga celoteh ribut mereka yang terkesan amat kekanakan.

Peserta yang tiba semakin banyak dengan semakin mendekatnya jarum panjang jam ke angka dua belas. Kursi-kursi teater yang biasa digunakan penonton dipakai oleh para peserta. Kuroko memilih duduk di dekat Ogiwara dan Kagami. Barisan ketiga dari depan.

Dan benar saja ada temannya Kiyoshi. Kuroko melihat rambut hijau mencolok teman sekampus sang kakak dan penampakan _lucky item_-nya hari itu. Maneki neko ukuran sedang dari bahan busa. Para kru sibuk mempersiapkan kabel-kabel dan mengecek settingkan kamera.

Imayoshi Shouichi hadir di atas panggung. Kameramen memberi tanda mereka sudah mulai mengudara.

"Halo para kontestan yang beruntung dari X Factor. Mana suara semangatnya?" tanya Imayoshi dengan senyum lebar.

Tepukan tangan membahana dari para peserta. Kuroko sendiri bertepuk tangan a la kadarnya saja.

"Selamat. Perjuangan kalian di babak audisi sudah membawa kalian menuju sampai ke sini. Menjadi 411 orang terpilih di antara puluhan ribu orang yang mencoba itu prestasi yang membanggakan lho." Imayoshi tertawa lagi. Peserta lain mulai ribut membahana.

"Kalian sudah memilih mentor kalian bukan?"—ia bertanya retorikal.

"Sudah!"—dijawab antusias.

Senyum itu tidak terlepas dari wajah sang host. "Sayangnyaaaa…. Kalian tidak bisa langsung belajar di bawah mentor yang kalian pilih. Tujuan kita mengadakan technical meeting hari ini adalah menentukan siapa mentor untuk empat kategori yang sudah ditetapkan di sini. Setuju?"

"HUUUU!"

"Oke, oke. Saya tahu saya keterlaluan." Imayoshi terkekeh. "Tapi apalah artinya hidup tanpa tantangan. Sekarang! Mari kita sambut para mentor kita."

Suasana bertambah heboh ketika Kise Ryouta masuk ke ruangan dan melambaikan tangan seperti seleb yang melewati _red carpet_.

"Mentor kita untuk kategori '_girls'_. Kise Ryouta!"

Flying kiss diberikan Kise untuk semua partisipan berjenis kelamin wanita. Para gadis bersorak senang. Cewek normal mana yang bisa menolak Kise coba?

"Lalu!" Imayoshi melanjutkan. "Untuk _kategori'boys'_, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Akashi melangkah ke atas panggung dengan kalem. Berdiri di sisi Kise tanpa banyak tingkah. Kuroko bersyukur Akashi menjadi mentor kategori '_boys'_ dan Kise untuk kategori '_girls'_. Setidaknya dia terselamatkan dari kemungkinan dimentori juri paling ganjen sejagat X Factor. Dan ada kemungkinan dia mendapatkan mentor yang benar-benar dia incar.

"Untuk kategori 'group', mari kita sambut Aomine Daiki!"

Gerombolan band bertepuk tangan. Kuroko baru sadar di ruangan ini ada lebih dari 411 orang. Pasti ada kategori _group_ yang dalam list lulus audisi tahap satu dihitung jadi satu subjek. Sang rocker yang disebut namanya muncul di panggung dengan gaya pongah. Balutan pakaian serba hitam membuat Kuroko berpikir andai lampu teater remang sedikit, Aomine pasti hilang dari jarak pandang.

"Lalu Nijumura Shuuzo untuk kategori _'senior'_!"

Nijimura juga tidak banyak gaya ketika naik ke panggung. Imayoshi bertepuk tangan diikuti para peserta berusia di atas 20 tahun.

"Oke, dengan demkian, semua peserta kini sudah tahu aturan untuk mentor bukan?" Imayoshi bertanya lagi. Respon cepat dan ramai menyahutihnya.

"Iyaaa!"

" Kalau begitu maka babak berikutnya—Boot Camp—resmi dimulai!"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Lanjutan 'daftar ya gitu deh' di chapter 1 kemarin:

-coni-coni douga = ini plesetan niconicodouga. Semacam youtubenya Jepang. Utaite yang mengcover lagu vocaloid aktif di sini nih.

-Unstoppable = emang chara song-nya Aomine. Lol

-gangguro = istilah buat gal (cewek gaul jepang antra SMP-SMA) yang hobinya berjemur sampe kulit keling dan dandan mencolok. Istilah ganggurocker sih karangan saya aja. Mana ada sih yang begitu? (atau jangan-jangan ada ya? www)

-Resonasi = plesetan Resonate. Atau judul jepangnya Hibikase, lagunya Hatsune Miku. Seperti biasa, saya rekomendasi coveran abang Shoose. Ganteng abis suaranya. Punya Reol juga oke, secara dia yang bikin lirik. Musik sih GigaP ga usah ditanya lah ya.

-Jamaha = plesetan Yamaha. Jangan ditambahin n jadi Jamahan. Ntar beda makna.

-lagu yang saya taruh translasinya dan dinyanyijan AkaKuro di ruang ganti itu judulnya LONGING. Buatan Keeno dan dinyanyiin Hatsune Miku. Kalau mau denger coveran Ryo-kun (bukan Sakurai, utaite kok) mungkin bisa kebayang Kuroko nyanyi. Suaranya beda sama Ono Kensho tapi saya rasa yang cinta Kuroko bisa ngebayangin suara Kuroko deh. Soalnya saya gitu. Saya cinta Shoose dan Akashi dan di lagu apapun saya bisa bayangin suara mereka nyanyi asal tahu liriknya. #fantrash

Saya baru ngeh chap 1 kemarin melanggar aturan songfic. Jadi diedit. Haha. Tapi buat jaga-jaga, sekarang fic ini bisa dilihat juga di akun AO3 atas nama Kaie_Ercole (iya, itu akun saya juga. Username ga bisa ganti padahal pengen).

Dan saya ketinggalan berapa episode X Factor. Pembabakannya ngandelin wikipedia dan sedikit diubah (maybe? Saya juga ga terlalu tau). Mencoba supaya pace-nya ga secepet kemarin, tapi ini malah kayaknya lamban ya. Ah sudahlah #pasrah

.

Balesan review (internet bapuk jadi ga pake PM):

**Macaroon waffle / Shion**: saya terhura sampe bisa bikin orang review dua kali di satu chapter *sungkem*. Hehehe. Syukurlah kalau fic ini menghibur. Saya seneng dengernya. **Nagi sa Mikazuki Ananda: **www. Kemarinan kita udah rame di FB ya. Daku Cuma berharap dirimu enjoy juga chapter 2 ini. **Flow L**: Saya juga suka Kise yang langsung yes, yes aja itu. Hehehe. Saya Cuma berharap anda yang bukan multishipper masih bisa nikamtin AkaKuro di sini. Maklum saya demen bikin banyak masalah dalam suatu hubungan. Apalagi dengan orang ke 3, ke 4, dst. **hinamorilita-chan**: makasih udah menyemangati aku ngelanjut ini XD. Semoga enjoy sama chapter 2-nya ya. Bakal makin banyak plesetan kayaknya. Ahuhuhu. **moronsfr**: ADA SESAMA PENYUKA HAREM AKASHI YA KAMISAMA. *sujud syukur* review anda membuat saya tidak merasa sendirian dan kesepian lagi di fandom ini. Makasih moronsfr-san. **Z-ya-14**: Ini pasti orang yang tau akun FB saya (maafkan daku, daku suka bingung kalau nama ffn sama fb-nya beda). Heheheh. Iya, akhirnya dibikin juga. Otak saya berkhianat. Maunya bikin macem-macem plot nih. **Unty:** ah, jangan panggil senpai. Saya newbie kok di kapal ini (ngeship dari lama, tapi baru berkarya). Dan maaf udah bikin geli. :) Saya suka ifudoudou-nya Shoose sih. Dan kebetulan menurut saya suaranya sama Kamiyan mirip. Sekali lagi, maaf ya. **Bona Nano:** www. That's Kise for you. Dia berjiwa entertainer banget sih. Seru nulis dia heboh-heboh gitu XD *lalu fangirlingin Kise*AoKuro ada nih. Aomine x nenek Kuroko sih #diinjek. Semoga menikmati chapter ini ya. **Ran-chama:** Ah, ini pasti orang FB saya juga. Hehehe. Skripsi kelar nih. Baru aja. Makanya nulis ini bisa panjang. Semoga puas ya. XD. **Clarissa Gold Jr**: Makasih pujiannya, Clarissa-san. :) turut senang kalau fic ini menghibur. Soal Akashi nguke sih… *senyum* saya rasa bukan hal yang bisa saya jelasin kalau emang ga sesuai _taste_ Clarissa-san (saya ga mau bikin clarissa-san tambah geli, ciyus). Buat saya, intinya dia tetep manly baik nguke maupun nyeme. Nggak ada niat bikin dia feminim. **Charisinme**: Hahaha… Kalau bayangin image emang Akashi yang serius itu susah ya dibayangin jadi penyanyi. Tapi itu tantangan buat saya, biar bisa bikin AU yang ngena *berapi-api sendiri—disirem air seember* peserta abis Kuroko yang kemarin Takao kok. Hehehe. Tapi Ogiwara muncul di sini nih. **Freyja Lawliet:** semoga ini bisa memuaskan Freyja-san ya. Hehehe. Makasih pujiannya. Saya jadi maloo karena barusan masih negebeta typo. Duh sakit kronis saya yang satu itu. Saya akan berusaha lanjut terus (walau update lelet #hauu). **Rein Hiroota:** Halo juga, Rein-san. Terima kasih sudah fave dan follow. Review juga. Kado banget buat saya yang author pemain baru di kapal akakuro ini. Makasih banget ya. Dan maaf updatenya lama. Semoga chap 2 cukup menghibur. **Milky way**: bahasan tentang modus jadi mancing saya mau nulis adegan modus. *ditimpuk* www. Iya, kuroko di sini kuat. Padahal yang buat ga pede gitu juga. Hehehe. Peserta abis kuroko kemarin itu takao. Seratus buat anda *kasih piring cantik-gak* semoga enjoy baca lanjutannya ini. **Adinchhi**: Mencoba semangat! Yeah. Setelah diterjang badai skripsi akhirnya saya bisa lanjut ini. Terima kasih dukungannya XDD. **Guest:** terima kasih dukungannya. Sudah dilanjut lho. Dan maaf lama ya. **Siucchi**: terima kasih dukungannya. XDD saya mencoba semangat lanjutin ini. Semoga semangat saya sampai ke pembaca. ** :** wah, fic saya direkomendasiin orang *terharu dulu*. Hehehe. Sesama penyuka ifudoudou ayo ayo dengerin versi abang shoose. Sexy abis #promosi. Di fic ini ada aokuro lho. Tapi kuroko yang naksir aomine itu nene kuroko sih. www *ngakak setan—disambit bola basket*

.

Chap 1 saya merasa bahasa saya masih bener. Ini mulai ngikutin fic saya di fandom lain. Ngalay. Ya sudahlah. Hahaha… UDAH BERES SKRIPSI DAN LOLOS SERTIFIKASI. Tapi masih mau persiapan sidang dan kompre. Hegh.

Doakan saya ya.

Semoga enjoy baca chap ini,

-Yuki Mayhem-

p.s: btw, saya tipe author yang seneng review. Rame, sopan, heboh, gaul, dan akrab apapun bentuknya saya terima. Dan saya seneng banget kalau ada yang mention kesalahan-kesalahan saya dalam nulis (soalnya matanya ga awas kalau lagi self beta). Tapi bukan berarti saya seneng dikasih review yang kritik isi tulisan (dalam hal ini ide multipairing) ya. *senyum* maaf kalau terkesan sengak. Ini hanya usaha saya memproteksi kokoro author saya yang masih amatiran.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko menatap tumpukan pekerjaan rumah di atas meja. Membukit. Menggunung.

Membayang-bayangi dengan keji.

Liburan musim panas yang murni diisi aktivitas training X Factor Japan hanya sekedar impian. Dia tidak boleh terbuai. Seorang siswa SMA masih punya tanggungan kewajiban bertajuk 'SEKOLAH'—yah, kalau tidak mau dibilang neraka level satu.

Hela napas keras, Kuroko menghempaskan pensil mekanik di atas meja. Gemas dengan soal yang lebih sulit dimengerti dibanding hati seorang wanita. Dia baru menyelesaikan separuh dari jatah tugas Matematika. Kalkulator sudah berpindah dari atas meja rendah ke lantai tatami. Dia sudah lelah.

Dengan dua tangan disatukan di belakang kepala seperti bantal, Kuroko merebahkan diri. Kelopak mata mengerjap menatap langit-langit. Pikiran melayang ke mana saja selain pada tugas di depan mata.

Nigou di pojok ruangan melangkah mendekat untuk tidur-tiduran di atas perut sang majikan. Kuroko menyambut hangat dengan tepukan di atas kepala bulat berbulu.

Radio di atas meja memperdengarkan musik khas. Kuroko spontan terdistraksi. Andai dia seekor kelinci, tentu sekarang telinga panjangnya sudah bergerak-gerak lucu.

Instrumen berpadu dalam harmoni sebelum slogan acara didendangkan.

_"Japan Orion~ Berita lagu-lagu paling gress kawula muda~"_

Batuk sok berwibawa yang dibuat-buat terdengar tak lama kemudian. Suara jernih sang penyiar renyah menyapa telinga.

_"Kembali dalam siaran paling gress di Uncrowned FM. Siapa yang merindukan Kotarou-kun? Yap, kini Kotarou hadir kembali untuk kalian semua..."_ Si penyiar menyerocos panjang lebar. Hal basi yang mungkin sudah membuat bosan para pendengar setia Japan Orion. Tidak bisakah sesi ini dilewati saja? _"Dan tentu saja!"_—Kotarou memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya—_"Tidak lupa juga, aku menepati janji untuk mewawancarai bintang dunia musik yang kini sedang merajai majalah remaja dan infotaiment."_

Kuroko menegakan badan. Nigou diletakan di pangkuan. Telinga dipasang baik-baik.

_"Yaitu Kise Ryouta-sannnnn!"_

Kuroko kembali ke posisi boboan.

Tawa—yang menurut Kuroko—agak terlalu 'sok' _charming_ terdengar. Khas Kise. Bahkan tanpa perlu melihat penampakan mukanya pun, Kuroko bisa merasakan aura centil dan genit sang entertainer yang hobi tebar pesona itu.

_"Kuharap pendengar tidak kecewa aku datang ke interview spesial Japan Orion menggantikan Akashicchi~"_

"Oh! Tentu tidak. Aku yakin benar pendengar senang karena walau Akashi-san tidak bisa datang, Kise-san mau jadi penggantinya. Menjadwalkan _interview_ untuk kalian berdua susah bukan main." Kotarou tertawa. Diikuti efek suara komikal sebagai _background music_. _"Disaingi Aomine-san sih. Tapi yang jelas, aku senang bisa mewawancaraimu."_

Ya, ya. Mungkin cuma Kuroko yang kecewa. Mungkin...

_"Dengan kesibukan kalian sebagai bintang besar, kalian sungguh... Apa ya? Masokis? Tidak bisa kubayangkan padatnya jadwal kalian setelah ditambah beban menjadi juri di X Factor Japan."_

_"Tidak juga. Aku pribadi sudah menyelsaikan proyek baruku."_ Senyuman dapat terdeteksi di nada suara Kise. _"Aku sudah persiapan untuk single baru Akashicchi. Aku semua lho yang mengaransemen~"_

_"Wah, wah, wah..."_ Kotarou terdengar _excited_. Kuroko bisa membayangkan penyiar itu mewawancarai Kise berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuh condong ke depan. Kepo stadium empat. _"Proyek single yang katanya diprediksi bisa membawa musik J-Pop ke dunia internasional? Aku jadi penasaran."_

Kise menyahuti dengan nada bangga, _"Aku dan Akashicchi. Di bawah naungan Teikou Record? Kurasa menghasilkan yang terbaik itu sudah sewajarnya. Hahahaha. Walau aku tidak tahu darimana kau dengar single itu ditargetkan tembus ke pasaran luar negri."_

_"Fandom selalu punya sumber sendiri."_ Kotarou berkata sok bijak sambil mendengus bangga. Kise tertawa lagi. _"Jadi bagaimana?"_

_"Mmm... aku bisa dimarahi Nijimura-san kalau sampai detilnya bocor. Jadi untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa bilang: ra-ha-si-a~"_

_"Ouch... Teikou Record benar-benar strict ya."_

_"Begitulah~"_

_"Baiklah. Kita jeda sebentar dengan pengumuman posisi 16 dan 15 untuk Orion chart minggu ini. Mari kita nikmati..."_

Kuroko tidak lagi memerhatikan radio. Tangannya sudah asyik menjelajahi dunia maya lewat ponsel pintarnya. Aktivitas yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu produktif bertajuk 'menggali kabar mengenai _single_ terbaru Akashi Seijuurou'.

Mesin pencari Gugel pun agaknya tak kuasa membongkar rahasia Teikou _Record_. Kuroko hanya bisa menemukan jejak-jejak berita tak berarti dan _teaser_ untuk _cover_ CD Akashi yang baru.

Kuroko harus jujur mengakui Akashi tampak tampan sekali dengan kimono hitamnya. Corak bangau merah di tepi kimono menambah aksenstuasi pasa binar mata dan rambut senada di bawah temaram lampion dan kunang-kunang.

Kuroko kadang bertanya-tanya: _Bagaimana seseorang bisa tampak begitu sempurna?_

.

.

**SCANDAL**

**Kuroko no Basuke****Ó**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Disclaimer untuk lagu yang terjemahannya ditampilkan di sini berubah tiap chapter. Silahkan lihat end note untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.**

**AKAKURO Fanfiction**

**|ALMOST EVERYONE**** x Kuroko**** fanfiction| Slight Harem!Akashi juga (karena authornya Akashi-sexual)|**

**Drama and Friendship****|Warning:**** saya multishipper. Jadi walau endingnya bakal AkaKuro, anda mesti siap liat banyak pair lain bertebaran. AoAka, AoKise, NijiAka, KagaKuro, KiKuro, OgiKuro, yeah… 4 juri, 12 finalis. 16 ditotal. Kalau dibikin pasangan tiap 2 orang berarti pake rumus kombinasi. Hitunglah berapa kemungkinan yang bisa saya buat di sini.**

**3****rd**** song: Accompaniment**

.

.

Langkahnya santai membawa dirinya melewati pusat perbelanjaan. Kantung kertas bercap _Kino Books_ bergoyang di tangan kanan. Remaja setinggi seratus enam puluh delapan sentimeter nyaris tidak terlihat di lautan manusia. Terlebih dengan _outfit_ putih dan aksentuasi abu-abu muda. Dia tampak sangat menyatu dengan latar belakang.

Agenda terakhir yang dilakukan Kuroko sebelum memasuki masa karantina—selain mencicil PR tentunya—adalah _masturdating_ atau mengencani diri sendiri, menikmati keheningan, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan deretan novel baru. Aroma buku baru, sensasi yang terasa di ujung jari ketika ia melarikan tangannya melewati deretan punggung buku, dan keheningan di dalam toko membuat Kuroko tenang lebih dari apapun juga.

Dan ia memang membutuhkan ketenangan. Berhubung sebentar lagi dirinya sudah pasti akan didera badai berjudul kompetisi.

Menjelang jam makan siang, ketika perutnya menagih makanan, barulah ia melangkahkan kaki keluar toko. Manik biru menjelajah deretan papan nama. Cafe ini, restoran itu. Semua menggoda. Kuroko hampir yakin para pemilik restoran itu rata-rata memakai jampi-jampi untuk bantu melariskan dagangan.

Kuroko sempat galau, sebelum akhirnya memilih café yang memajang poster besar Vanilla Milk Shake di depan toko. Dengan iming-iming diskon 10% untuk pembelian menu khusus.

Kaki terbungkus celana selutut abu-abu dan sepasang kets biru langit menapaki lantai parket mengkilat. Interior café bernuansa coklat, nyaman dengan dinding bercat _broken white_. Kuroko memasang target. Meja di sebelah jendela dengan kursi berbantalan nyaman tampak sempurna.

Tangan hendak meraih sandaran kursi. Nyaris mencapainya.

Hanya nyaris. Karena tangannya malah mendarat di atas tangan lain yang menarik kursi itu lebih cepat sepersekian detik.

"..."

"..."

Dua manik merah mempesona boleh jadi terhalang kacamata dan sebentuk wajah tampan itu bisa saja dinaungi bayangan topi _baseball_ hitam polos. Tapi dalam jarak demikian dekat, mustahil seorang _fans_ gagal mengenali idolanya.

Timbul niat untuk memanggil lantang nama sang idola di otak Kuroko yang kelewat polos.

"A-umph!"

Telapak tangan melayang, menutup mulut Kuroko. Mata biru berkedip bingung beberapa kali. Akashi Seijuurou mendesiskan 'ssh' pelan. Telunjuk diletakan di depan bibir merah muda pucat.

Sinyal itu amat jelas. Kuroko menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Tak perlu ada kata yang dipertukarkan ketika Akashi Seijuurou menurunkan tangannya dan berbisik pelan, "Maaf. Refleks."

"Tak apa." Kuroko berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya. "Salahku juga. Aku hampir kelepasan bicara."

Entah kehebohan macam apa yang akan terjadi jika seisi cafe tahu Akashi sedang berkunjung. Mungkin para gadis yang sedang asyik bergosip di sudut kanan dan para ibu-ibu sosialita yang sedang menyeruput es teh lemon sambil arisan akan segera menyerang.

"Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu di sini." Akashi tersenyum tipis. Senyum bisnis. Entah kenapa Kuroko tahu itu hanya formalitas saja.

"Ya. Senang bisa bertemu, Akashi-san." Dan Kuroko sedikit menyesal dirinya terlalu jujur, bahkan untuk sekedar basa-basi. Remaja naif yang tidak pandai berbohong, itulah Kuroko Tetsuya. "Aku tidak mengira Akashi-san bisa ada di tempat seperti ini sendirian."

"Sekiguchi pergi duluan ke tempat _shooting_," jawab Akashi kalem. "Aku juga butuh makan siang, Kuroko."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Canggung lagi.

Akashi santai melempar tanya, mungkin dia juga tidak suka situasi _awkward_—keheningan yang membuat perasaan jadi tidak enak.

"Mau temani aku makan? Biar aku yang traktir."

Kuroko tidak menyangka. Tapi tetap saja, itu tawaran yang menggoda. Kapan lagi dia bisa sangat beruntung untuk bisa makan bersama seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang dipuja-puja seluruh Jepang? Mungkin bisa, suatu saat nanti. Jika dia benar-benar berhasil dimentori Akashi. Tapi itu kan urusan nanti.

Kuroko menjawab dengan anggukan afirmatif. Menurut seperti terhipnotis ketika Akashi menunjuk kursi di sebelah _spot_ yang sebelumnya Kuroko incar. Bersebelahan mereka duduk, menghadap jendela yang mempertontonkan keramaian jalan raya yang dipadati pejalan kaki dan juga kendaraan.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya seperti menganggap pemandangan yang dipertontonkan jendela besar adalah yang paling menarik di dunia.

"Kau suka membaca?" Mata Akashi yang semula sempat melihat kantung _Kino's book_ beralih menatap empunya manik sebiru langit.

Kuroko yang semula sibuk membalik-balik menu yang disodorkan pelayan berseragam hitam putih menatap Akashi. Jawaban singkat diberikan dengan ekspresi datar, "Ya. Aku suka membaca."

"Aku juga." Akashi tersenyum kecil lagi. Senyum kali ini—menurut Kuroko—lebih tulus. "Walau sekarang sulit mencari waktu untuk membaca."

Kuroko sudah tahu tanpa perlu diberitahu lagi. Dia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama membaca artikel di internet tentang seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Fakta _trivial_ tentang hobi Akashi, dan bahwa yang bersangkutan adalah mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis Universitas Tokyo hanya sedikit dari banyak hal lain yang ia tahu mengenai seorang Akashi.

Jari-jari panjang dan membalik halaman demu halaman buku menu. Kuroko memerhatikan.

Tangan-tangan itu adalah tangan yang piawai memetik senar, menekan tuts, dan menciptakan melodi yang tidak pernah gagal memesona seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sementara ia melamun, sedikit terpesona pada sang idola, Akashi tahu-tahu sudah menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau mau pesan apa jadinya?"

Tidak mau ketahuan bengong, Kuroko meng-_counter_ cepat, "Disamakan saja dengan Akashi-san."

"Begitu?" Akashi beralih pada pelayan dan merevisi porsi pesanannya menjadi 2.

"Ah. Dan satu _Vanilla Milkshake_." Kuroko masih sempat menambahi.

"Tidak. Jangan catat yang barusan." Akashi berujar cepat. Pelayan pintar tahu siapa yang dompetnya lebih tebal dan harus dipatuhi dalam hal ini. Kuroko mengrenyitkan dahi heran, menatap Akashi tidak mengerti. Pemuda berambut merah menutup buku menu dengan elegan, sebelum berkata, "Samakan saja denganku."

Pelayan membungkuk singkat lalu berlalu setelah mengambil kembali dua buku menu dari masing-masing sang mentor dan (calon) muridnya.

Akashi menoleh padanya. Iris merah dari balik kacamata menyipit. "Bukannya aku mau jahat, Kuroko. Tapi produk susu bisa menyebabkan suara menjadi tidak jernih."

Mata biru besar mengerjap. "…jadi?"

"Aku tidak melarangmu minum susu. Tapi setidaknya pastikan porsi dan penyajiannya. Juga waktu mengkonsumsinya." Akashi mendadak menjelma jadi ahli suara yang sangat sparta.

Atau tidak. Dia **memang **ahlinya. Akashi bukan orang yang akan bicara asbun—asal bunyi—jika sudah menyangkut dunia tarik suara.

"Aku… mengerti…" Kuroko memahami Akashi bicara demikian untuk kebaikannya. Malam ini, para peserta dikumpulkan di The Royal Tokyo, hotel tempat penyaringan peserta sesi kedua berlanjut. Walau berkumpul malam hari, bukan berarti para juri tidak akan meminta mereka diam saja.

Dari cara Akashi mencegahnya minum susu—yang katanya akan mengganggu kualitas suara—Kuroko nyaris yakin malam ini dia sudah harus siap apabila diaudisi ulang secara mendadak.

Tepukan di belakang kepala menghampiri Kuroko.

"Jangan muram begitu. Aku hanya minta mengurangi. Bukan berhenti."

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-san."

"Baguslah."

Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sang penyanyi kini menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya sementara Kuroko berpura-pura sibuk meneliti sampul novelnya, berpura-pura membaca ulang sinopsis yang sudah ia perhatikan berlama-lama selagi masih berada di _Kino's book_.

Lima belas menit terasa amat panjang. Kuroko menganggukan kepala berterima kasih pada pelayan yang membawakan makanan ke hadapannya. Omelet rice menggugah selera. Dan Kuroko masih yakin segelas Vanilla Milkshake akan lebih menyempurnakan acara makan siangnya ketimbang segelas es teh yang bahkan tanpa tambahan gula.

"Itadakimasu." Dua pemuda itu berujar berbarengan.

Kuroko menyantap lahap dalam hening. Akashi sama-sama tidak banyak bicara. Namun perlahan, Kuroko menyesuaikan diri dengan sikap tenang sang senior.

Keheningan bersama Akashi terasa sangat natural. Akashi tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya selama ini. Sosok tenang penuh pengendalian diri, tidak pernah bicara yang tidak perlu.

Dia masih sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke samping. Akashi tampak seperti ada di restoran bintang lima sekalipun hanya menyantap menu biasa di café yang juga biasa saja.

Mereka menyelsaikan makan siang yang hanya diisi momen saling diam itu dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Kuroko menggeser piringnya ke bagian depan meja. Satu tangan menarik gelas es teh. Bibir sewarna persik menyeruput cairan menyegarkan dari sedotan merah muda sementara matanya pura-pura berlari lagi ke pemandangan yang dipertontonkan jendela.

Di sisinya, Akashi merubah ekspresinya. Kuroko menyadari itu tapi tidak mau berkomentar. Enggan tertangkap basah dan ketahuan mencuri-curi panjang sepanjang waktu mereka berduaan.

Ponsel hitam bergetar di tangan sang penyanyi. Diangkat langsung tanpa menunggu lagi.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi," Akashi bahkan tidak sempat memulai kalimatnya dengan '_moshi-moshi_'. "Kita tidak mungkin mengulur waktu lagi, Nijimura-san."

Percakapan itu, sekalipun menggunakan bahasa yang Kuroko pahami benar, nyatanya tetap terdengar seperti gelombang komunikasi asing.

Hanya ceceran kata _shooting, schedule_, model, tim produksi dan lain sebagainya yang membuat Kuroko bisa menarik kesimpulan yang sudah pasti 100% akurat: Akashi sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya.

Dari eskpresi Akashi yang tampak seperti tersaput awan mendung, Kuroko bisa menebak, Nijimura di ujung sambungan telepon sana membawa kabar yang tidak baik.

"Sore ini sudah harus dimulai. Jika tidak, jadwalku akan bergeser lagi." Akashi memberi argumen. Jeda sekian detik, ia tampak serius menyimak penjelasan Nijimura.

Hela napas. Terkesan frustrasi. "Apa benar-benar tidak ada model penggantinya, Nijimura-san?"

Akashi, mungkin dituntun insting, menoleh ke samping. Kuroko mendapat firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Ah…"

Kuroko tanpa sadar menelengkan kepala, melempar tatapan berlumur rasa heran yang kental. Bibir membuka tanpa suara menirukan bisikan 'ah' dari Akashi.

"Aku dapatkan modelnya." Akashi berujar. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan kenapa pula Akashi menatapnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat seganjil itu? Model apa?

Samar-samar terdengar suara berisik. Nijimura mungkin sedang berusaha memanggil-manggil Akashi karena yang bersangkutan tampak seperti kesurupan. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan. Kosong. Namun iris delimanya justru dipenuhi emosi ganjil yang sama sekali jauh dari kekosongan.

"Aku akan ke sana dalam waktu lima belas menit. Aku bawakan modelnya."— dan telpon ditutup. Padahal Kuroko yakin benar Nijimura belum selesai bicara sama sekali.

Segalanya terjadi dalam durasi teramat singkat.

Kuroko tidak tahu lagi. Bagaimana bersama-sama Akashi bisa membuat waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat, sekaligus terasa sangat cepat.

Acara makan siang terasa selesai dalam sekejap mata. Namun kini, dengan tangan Akashi menarik pergelangan tangannya, menariknya keluar dengan keterburuan yang sangat, bagi Kuroko segalnya justru seperti berhenti.

Otaknya berhenti. Dunianya berhenti. Logikanya tumpul dan refleksnya mati, bahkan untuk sekedar menahan kaki tidak patuh mengikuti langkah dari sang pria yang lebih tua.

Kuroko bahkan tidak sempat memerhatikan berapa lembar uang yang Akashi letakan di depan meja kasir ataupun menegurnya yang tidak memedulikan panggilan untuk mengambil kembalian.

Mereka berjalan seperti orang-orang barbar tak tahu adat. Akashi menariknya melewati kerumunan orang. Beberapa sempat menyumpah serapah. Memaki bahwa Akashi tidak punya mata karena berjalan setengah berlari di dalam bangunan. Kuroko hanya bisa bersyukur berada di belakang Akashi membuatnya tidak harus menabrak banyak orang. Padahal langkah-langkahnya sudah nyaris seperti melompat.

"Aku akan menjelaskan nanti," Akashi berkata di sela napas yang tersengal. "Untuk sekarang tolong bekerja sama denganku dulu."

Jawaban yang bisa Kuroko berikan hanya anggukan. Terkesan dungu. Tapi Kuroko yakin mengikuti apa maunya Akashi tidak mungkin membawanya pada masalah.

Iya kan?

.

.

Supir taksi tua mengucapkan 'terima kasih, tuan' dengan suara sangat keras. Sengaja supaya Akashi yang sudah keluar dari dalam tumpangannya dalam hitungan detik bisa mendengar ucapan gratifikasinya.

Kuroko tidak bisa mengingatkan Akashi bahwa lembaran uang yang ia berikan jumlahnya terlalu banyak dibanding yang tertera di argo. Dalam hati, pemuda polos bertanya-tanya: 'Apa memang semua orang kaya lagaknya seperti ini? Uang kok seperti tidak ada nomor serinya saja?'

Tapi dia hanya bisa menelan pertanyaan tanpa pernah benar-benar memuntahkannya keluar.

Akashi hanya melepaskan tangannya ketika mereka sudah duduk manis di dalam taksi. Dan kini mereka menapaki aspal area parkir Teikou Record, tangan Akashi kembali mencengkram kuat pergelangan Kuroko. Sang penyanyi seperti takut malaikat biru muda itu terbang melarikan diri darinya, entah karena alasan apa.

Yang jelas, perasaan Kuroko semakin tidak enak saja. Apalagi ketika pintu kaca bergeser membuka ke kiri dan kanan, memberi jalan. Belai udara AC yang terlalu dingin membuat Kuroko yang semula kepanasan justru mendadak merasa meriang.

Teikou Record dan dinding-dindingnya yang kedap suara, didekorasi poster-poster megabintang yang mereka tetaskan dari masa ke masa, merupakan gedung impian para penyanyi amatiran. Tapi Kuroko saat itu sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun selain tangan Akashi yang setia memborgol pergelangan tangannya.

"Selamat siang, Akashi-san." Satpam yang berjaga di sebelah meja resepsionis menyapa Akashi ramah. Begitu pula dua gadis penerima tamu yang buru-buru menutup kaca bedak mereka, lekas-lekas memberi salam serupa—hanya saja dengan tambahan senyuman super manis.

"Siang." Balasan singkat. Akashi memang jarang punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Tak ada _staff_ yang tersinggung.

"Siang, Akashi-san."

Baru kali ini Kuroko melihat sekumpulan orang yang benar-benar langsung menyingkir dari depan pintu lift dan mempersilahkan orang lain memakainya secara eksklusif. Balasan Akashi hanya ucapan terima kasih pelan yang disambut baik oleh para pekerja lain. Beberapa bahkan sempat menambahkan 'semoga sukses' sebelum pintu lift menutup sempurna.

Dalam ruangan selua m, Kuroko melirik Akashi yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ano… Akashi-san…?"

"Tolong diam dulu, Kuroko." Akashi memotong ucapannya dengan sadis. Ia memijit angka 15 pada layar sentuh. "Akan kuberikan penjelasan nanti. Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya kau diterima."

_Diterima apa?_

Kuroko yakin benar dia tidak sedang melamar pekerjaan apapun, untuk posisi apapun. Jika kompetisi X Factor Japan tidak dimasukan dalam hitungan tentunya.

Bunyi 'ding' pelan. Mereka berdua buru-buru berlari melewati lorong dengan dinding abu-abu.

Kuroko baru tahu, suasana terang benderang pun bisa membuatnya tegang seperti ketika sedang menonton film _horror_.

Pintu menganyun terbuka. Berpasang-pasang mata spontan menatap Akashi. Fokus sang idola hanya satu titik di tengah ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai peralatan rekaman.

Nijimura Shuuzo tampak berantakan. Stress bukan main. Tablet 10 inchi di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri mengacak-acak helai rambut hitam frustrasi. Ekspresi sang pimpinan langsung cerah ketika menyadari Akashi tengah menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Mengehentikan langkah persis di hadapan Nijimura, Akashi berujar serius, "Aku sudah menemukan modelnya.

"Sia—?" Nijimura tidak jadi bertanya ketika melihat siapa yang pergelangan tangannya kini ada dalam genggaman Akashi.

Kuroko jadi salah tingkah. Perlahan, otaknya yang semula bekerja lambat mulai bisa menyusun kepingan informasi. Dan ini sungguh mimpi buruk.

Nijimura menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat…"

Apanya—Kuroko ingin sekali bertanya lantang. Tapi dari belakang, Mibuchi Reo sudah menyergapnya. Tangan lentik sang penata rias mencengkram pundaknya. Kuroko merasa seperti ditangkap nenek sihir. Kuku Mibuchi yang bercat merah menyala seolah bisa mengoyak kausnya.

"Halo, Kuroko-chan," sapanya hangat. Senyumnya lebar dan ceria. "Serahkan saja semua pada Reo-neesama. Oke?"

Kuroko ingin sekali protes ketika Akashi melepaskannya, seolah menyerahkannya pada Mibuchi. Tapi ketika penyanyi berkepala merah menatapnya serius dengan tatapan meminta, Kuroko tahu dia akan sulit menolak, apapun permintaan yang akan diucapkan Akashi.

Sejak kapan dia sebegini pasrah?

"Kuroko."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu aku sangat lancing, tapi…" Akashi berujar pelan. "Aku butuh model untuk PV-ku. Kumohon bantuanmu, Kuroko."

"Tapi… Aku…"—_bukan model. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Berada di depan kamera pun membuatku panik dan demam panggung._

"Kuroko-chan…" Mibuchi di belakangnya berbisik semanis iblis. "Ini latihan lho. Supaya nanti tidak demam panggung lagi."

Nijimura yang berada di samping Akashi menganggukan kepala, tanda setuju dengan ide Reo. Walau tampak jelas dia tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan ide Akashi mengenai memakai Kuroko sebagai model pengganti. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, tidak ada rotan akar pun jadi.

"Tapi aku—" Kuroko menatap sekelilingnaya, mencoba mencari bantuan yang jelas tak mungkin datang.

"Ini tidak sulit, sungguh," Akashi berujar, mencoba mempersuasi (calon) model amatiran. "Bahkan tidak ada dialog. Konsepnya sangat sederhana."

Di hadapan semua kru yang kini memerhatikannya sambil berbisik-bisik—beberapa menatap penuh harap—dia tidak mungkin berkata 'tidak'.

Kuroko cuma bisa mengangguk lambat. "…Aku… akan berusaha."

Remaja laki-laki terlambat menyesal. Semua kru kini mengacungkan tinju mereka ke udara. Teriakan _'Yes!'_ membahana.

Akashi menjabat tangan Kuroko lembut dan mantap. "Terima kasih."

Anggukan angkuh, tanda setuju dan puas dari Nijimura membuat Kuroko tidak tahu pilihannya benar atau salah.

Nijimura menghampiri seorang paman yang duduk anteng di belakang kamera, membicarakan entah apa. Akashi berlalu ke sudut lain ruangan, meninggalkan Kuroko secara tidak bertanggung jawab dalam penangan Mibuchi Reo.

"Kemarilah, Kuroko-chan~" Mibuchi bertingkah seperti gadis kecil yang baru mendapat boneka _Barbie_.

"Tu-Tunggu, Mibuchi-san." Kuroko panik. Tapi dia tidak diberi kesempatan merubah pemikirannya.

Dengan kekuatan lelaki kekar, walau tingkahnya melambai, Mibuchi berhasil mendorong Kuroko masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kotak baju dan sepatu berserakan. Perlatan make up berbaris di atas meja dengan warna-warnanya yang seperti permen.

Kuroko mencoba tenang. Walau gestur Mibuchi mengrendel pintu masuk membuatnya merasa seperti akan dikuliti. Kuroko pria sejati. Dia tidak takut pada pria melambai ini.

"Kuroko-chan…" Mibuchi menangkupkan tangan dan meletakannya di sebelah pipi, sok manis. "Bisa tolong angkat dua tanganmu tinggi-tinggi ke atas."

Polos, Kuroko mengikuti.

"Wuah!" Dalam hitungan detik, Kuroko dilucuti dari kausnya. Entah kapan Mibuchi mencengkram ujung kausnya dan menariknya ke atas seperti seorang mama menelanjangi bocahnya sebelum menyuruh mandi.

Refleks, Kuroko menutupi dada telanjang dengan dua lengan yang disilangkan.

"Nah…" Penata rias berambut hitam tertawa dengan nada tinggi. "Mari kita mulai."

.

.

Mimpi buruk.

Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan para korban bencana. Dunia mereka direnggut keji dalam waktu teramat singkat.

Mungkin tidak seperti itu, Kuroko sadar dirinya berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja…

"Aku tampak mengerikan…" Stress, dia bermonolog.

Sosok siapa yang dipantulkan oleh kaca rias besar di ruang ganti?—dia sungguh tidak tahu lagi.

Rambut biru muda pendek berantakan kini berubah menjadi helaian panjang lembut sepinggang. Kulit wajah terasa dingin karena polesan pelembab dengan wangi bunga. Bibir dipulas pink dengan teknik gradasi; warnanya membuat Kuroko teringat pada kelopak sakura musim semi.

Baju kasualnya berganti dengan gaun musim panas warna putih, khas gaya lolita. Berenda di bagian dada dan tepi bawah rok A line selutut. Pita biru muda berjumbai di lengan balon.

Dan… Demi apapun! Kuroko cuma bisa mendelik ngeri pada gundukan tipis di dadanya, hasil sumpalan yang disisipkan paksa dalam bra. Sedikit sih, tapi tetap saja mengerikan.

Kata Mibuchi itu namanya _mini set_. Kuroko tidak tahu apa bedanya.

"Sepatunya ini saja ya." Mibuchi membawa sepasang sepatu flat senada di dua tangan. Dengan riang, mengadu alasnya, sebelum dia memuji hasil kerjanya sendiri, "Aku memang jenius. Kau tampak seperti perempuan tulen, Kuroko-chan."

Kuroko tersinggung. Dia yang mengikuti seluruh prosesi ritual jahanam tahu benar Mibuchi tidak butuh banyak usaha menyulap wajahnya. _Hell_, dia bahkan masih bisa mengenali wajahnya di kaca. Cuma ditambah bubuk-bubuk aneh di kelopak mata, sapuan kuas yang membuatnya geli di pipi, dan pulasan cairan aneh kental di bibir.

Dan Mibuchi sudah berkata dia persis perempuan tulen. Bagi Kuroko, itu penghinaan.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak." Pria melambai mendadak galak ketika menahan kepala Kuroko tetap di tempat. Dia menyisipkan jepitan bunga mawar putih besar di kepala Kuroko.

"Sempurna."

Kuroko memucat. Mencoba menyangkal dalam hati—_yang di kaca itu bukan diriku!_

"Mari, Kuroko-chan…"

Untuk pertama kali dari sejak mereka berkenalan, Mibuchi bertingkah seperti lelaki sejati. Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk diraih.

Kuroko tidak merespon.

"Kalau kamu cuek begitu, aku merasa tertolak nih…"

"Aku tampak buruk, Mibuchi-san." Kuroko menanggapi, mengabaikan total kalimat Mibuchi sebelumnya. "Aku… seperti banci."

"Hush." Mibuchi mencubit pelan lengan atasnya. "Hasil karyaku sempurna. Kau cantik. Tidak seperti banci kok."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya. Tampaknya mencoba mendebat Mibuchi adalah tindakan sia-sia.

"Sudahlah. Kita pasti sudah ditunggu."

Kuroko memutuskan untuk keluar mengekor Mibuchi. Pasrah. Yang terjadi, terjadilah.

.

.

"Eh?" Komposer pirang memekik tertahan. "Yang jadi modelnya adalah salah satu kontestan _X Factor_?"

Nijimura masih sibuk mengatur pencahayaan ini dan itu, juga diskusi mengenai adegan yang akan di-_shoot_ cuma bisa meenjawab sekadarnya. "Kita tidak punya pilihan."

"Ini akan berakibat buruk, Nijimura-san." Kise mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak mau tahu kalau nanti kita dibilang punya anak emas ya. Ah, tunggu!"

Mata Kise melebar. "Aku kan mentor kategori 'Girls'! Pasti aku yang akan disalahkan!"

Tangan Nijimura berhenti bergerak di atas tabletnya. Dia menatap Kise dengan pandangan tak tertarik. "Yang dibawa Akashi kontestan yang laki-laki kok. Kau tenang saja."

"HAAAAHH?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam, Kise?!" bentak Nijimura.

Akashi merapikan poni merahnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar keributan. Yang bersangkutan kini dijitak Nijimura pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengaduh.

Kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas dibuka mempertontonkan dada bidang Akashi. Tidak lupa memperlihatkan sebentuk rantai silver dari sponsor yang bergerak di usaha perhiasan.

"Sudah siap, Akashi-kun?" Sekiguchi Tooru—sang manajer—mengecek persiapan artisnya sekali lagi. Pria berambut pirang cepak itu tampak gelisah.

Bisa dipahami. Bagaiamanapun ini _Promotional Video_ penting untuk Akashi. Sekarang yang bersangkutan membawa model amatiran, manajer mana yang tidak was-was?

"Tentu." Akashi menjawab tak acuh. "Nijimura-san juga sudah setuju. Anda tenang saja, Sekiguchi-san."

"Tapi—" Sekiguchi terdiam. Akashi keheranan. Mata biru sang manajer kini terarah ke balik punggung Akashi.

Ruangan mendadak dicekam keheningan. Bahkan Kise Ryouta pun sukses dibungkam.

Penasaran, Akashi menoleh.

.

.

Kuroko salah tingkah. Semua mata menatapnya seperti menatap mahkluk aneh. Tapi ini juga kan kemauan mereka!

Kuroko merasa ini sangat tidak adil. Sudah dipaksa (secara halus) menjadi model pengganti, dipaksa merendahkan harga diri dan berlagak jadi wanita, kini dia masih harus ditatap seolah dirinya mahkluk luar angkasa. Sempurna sekali, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ini mungkin bukan hari terbaik sepanjang hidupmu.

"Jangan sembunyikan dirimu di belakang punggungku begitu dong, Kuroko-chan." Mibuchi menyingkir ke samping kanan, membuar Kuroko yang semula berjalan memepet dirinya dapat terlihat jelas oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menilai. "Kamu cantik. PD dong."

Bukan masalah cantik atau tidak. Ini masalah harga diri.

Kuroko ingin mengamuk. Tapi tidak bisa.

Matanya menelusuri ruangan shooting. Didapatinya Akashi menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Entah itu artinya bagus atau baik.

"Sei-chan~" Mibuchi melambaikan tangan semangat. "Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan soal mencari model pengganti."

"Ah…" Akashi bergumam. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka hasilnya bisa sampai seperti ini."

Kuroko berjalan pelan-pelan, mendekati sang tokoh utama hari ini. Pelaku yang membuatnya terseret dalam situasi yang rumit begini.

"Wuah!"

Pada dasanya, Kuroko bukan tipe anggun dan elegan. Bahkan dengan sepatu datar pun, dia sukses menemui kesialan tersandung kabel.

"Hati-hati."

Akashi dan kesigapannya patut diacungi jempol. Kuroko yang limbung ditopang agar tidak jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Model amatiran itu merasakan parasnya kini bersemu.

"T-terima kasih…" Ia berujar seraya menegakan diri.

"Kurokocchiiii!"

Sergapan dari belakang terlambat dihindari. Kise Ryouta mengalami euphoria luar biasa seusai melihat bidadari memasuki pintu studio. Dia memeluk Kuroko erat, membuat yang bersangkutan nyaris tercekik.

Beruntung Mibuchi Reo sigap menjewer telinga sang komposer.

"Kau akan kuajak bergulat di ranjang kalau riasan Kuroko-chan sampai rusak lho, Ryota-chaannn…"

Itu jelas ancaman. Kise buru-buru menjauh, bersembunyi di belakang Nijimura.

Memutuskan bahwa jika kondisi awkward ini dibiarkan mereka tidak akan kemana-mana, sang paman sutradara—Kouzou Shirogane, menepukan tangan. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Semua kru seolah disadarkan dari fase setengah lumpuh mereka. Studio kembali dipenuhi kebisingan. Langkah kaki terburu-buru, suara kotak-kotak peralatan yang digeser, dan seruan saling sahut menyahut menghidupkan suasana yang sempat membeku dengan kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya dalam dandannan wanita.

Akashi, Kuroko, Nijimura, dan Kise dikumpulkan oleh sang sutradara utama. Rapat mendadak untuk menjelaskan garis besar plot dari PV yang akan dikerjakan.

"Ini akan mudah, Kuroko-chan… Ah," Kouzou berdehem. "Maksudku, Kuroko-kun."

Nijimura menyambar, "Kau sudah dengar Akashi bilang bahwa tak perlu ada dialog yang dihafalkan bukan. Tapi bersikaplah yang natural."

"Nijimura-san…" Akashi meliriknya dengan tatapan tak setuju. "Jangan menekannya seperti itu. Dia bukan model profesional."

"Tapi tidak perlu jujur di depan kamera bahwa dirinya adalah amatiran."

Duo produser-penyayi beradu pandang. Nijimura yang pada akhirnya lebih dulu membuang muka.

"Terserah."

"Sudah, sudah." Kouzou menengahi. Dengan lembut, sang sutradara senior menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko. "Jangan tegang, nak. Aku dan Akashi-kun akan membimbingmu."

Kuroko menelan ludah lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Inti adegannya begini—"

.

.

Studio luas dibagi menjadi empat set ruangan yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah ruangan putih bersih dengan jendela besar bertirai peach lembut. _Grand piano_ hitam di tengah ruangan adalah pusat atensi, titik kamera difokuskan.

Akashi duduk di kursi hitam, menekan tuts yang tak mengeluarkan bunyi. Piano itu palsu, hanya properti shooting. Kuroko agak menyayangkan kenyataan itu.

"Baik, Kuroko-kun. Pada hitungan ke tiga kau masuk dari sisi sana." Kouzou memberikan arahan. "Lalu kau peluk leher Akashi-kun dari belakang. Jangan lupa tersenyum ketika kau menyelipkan kepalamu di bahunya."

Siapapun yang sebelumnya berkata ini tidak akan sulit adalah pembohong besar! Kuroko merasa ditipu habis-habisan.

"Semangat, Kurokocchi!" Kise mencoba memberi semangat. Sayang usahanya gagal karena Kuroko bahkan kini tuli dari suara-suara lain dalam ruangan.

Dia bahkan merasa dunia di bawah kakinya bergetar, gempa imajiner yang timbul dari kegugupan maksimal.

"Baik. 1… 2… _action!_"

Kuroko melangkah. Hanya bisa fokus supaya tidak tersandung.

Dunia di dalam pandangannya kini hanya Akashi. Punggung tegap yang harus ia rengkuh, senyum yang harus ia tampilkan ketika ia bermanja pada sosok pemuda yang selama ini ia idolakan.

"…"

"…"

Ruangan hening sehening-heningnya. Akashi tidak bereaksi. Sampai suara Kouzou terdengar dari pengeras suara. Diselingi tawa, ia berkata, "Bisa lebih rileks, Kuroko-kun? Berjalanlah yang anggun."

"Kita tidak sedang merekam batu kan?" Nijimura berkomentar pedas. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa memeluk orang dengan benar."

Kise tertawa terbahak. "Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat, Kurokocchi. Ini bukan lomba lari."

"Ma…af…"

Akashi Cuma bisa menoleh ke belakang, menatap geli pemuda yang memeluknya canggung.

"Rileks saja. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu, kok. Tidak usah takut begitu."

Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko, mencoba menenangkan. "Baiklah sekali lagi…"

.

.

Kali ketujuh pengambilan adegan yang sama, Kouzou menghentikannya ketika Kuroko sudah menempel pada Akashi. Mereka tengah berbalas senyuman selayaknya dua sejoli dimabuk cinta ketika kata '_cut_' dikumandangkan.

"Senyumnya lebih natural, Kuroko-kun." Kouzou meneriakan intstruksinya. "Cara jalanmu sudah oke. Kita ulang bagian kau memeluk Akashi-kun ya. Jangan buru-buru. Lambatkan tempomu ketika mendaratkan lengan di atas pundak Akashi-kun."

Nijimura berdecak tak sabar.

Untuk membuat Kuroko mampu berjalan anggun saja, Kise harus turun tangan memberinya tutorial lima menit _'how to walk like a you were in catwalk'_.

"Jangan mulai kameranya dulu." Nijimura melangkah memasuki set. Kuroko melepaskan Akashi dan kini mengambil jarak dua langkah.

"Nijimura-san?" Akashi mengrenyitkan dahi heran.

"Berdiri, Akashi. Kau beri dia contoh bagaimana berakting yang benar." Nijimura berkata. Dia kini duduk di depan piano. "Kau"—Nijimura menunjuk wajah Kuroko—"Perhatikan dari sudut sana. Dari kamera tiga."

Kuroko buru-buru menyingkir sesuai arahan Nijimura. Kouzou di bangkunya menggosok dagu dengan wajah tertarik. Bergumam pelan dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Kau mulai saja, Akashi."

Bagi Kuroko, membandingkan aktingnya yang baru hari ini didaulat menjadi model dengan Akashi yang sudah luwes beraksi di depan kamera tentu bukan persaingan adil. Tapi dia harus belajar dari ahlinya jika memang ingin bisa membantu Akashi.

Pemuda penyandang nama kecil Seijuurou melangkah memasuki set. Persis seperti apa yang Kuroko lakukan sebelumnya. Namun dengan cara jalan yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan feminin, dia mampu membuat semua yang memerhatikan menahan napas.

Atmosfer menjadi berbeda. Entah kenapa. Kuroko menebak, mungkin ini yang dinamakan kharisma.

Dalam tempo lambat, dua tangan Akashi terangkat ke sisi wajah Nijimura. Diperangkapnya leher sang produser berambut hitam dalam pelukan lembut.

Tak ada gerakan yang sia-sia. Segalanya merefleksikan suasana kental romantika.

Kuroko Cuma bisa terpana ketika Akashi memberikan senyum tipisnya ketika ia menyelipkan kepalanya di leher NIjimura. Nijimura menoleh dengan sudut yang sempurna sehingga mereka bisa saling menatap, mata ke mata.

Bibir tipis yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menyanyikan komentar pedas untuk Kuroko kini terangkat sudut-sudutnya, membentuk senyum tipis. Kuroko hamper tidak percaya, yang ada di sana adalah Nijimura Shuuzo yang selalu tampil dengan ekspresi gusar di wajah tampannya.

"Yak. Barusan contoh yang sempurna." Kouzou bertepuk tangan, mengapresiasi. "Kau harus bisa seperti yang barusan, Kuroko-kun. Bahkan lebih baik. Kau pemeran wanitanya lho."

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Nijimura, lalu menjaga jarak.

Kuroko kaku di tempat. Namun ketika Nijimura menatapnya tajam, dia hanya bisa mengetatkan kepalan tangannya.

Dia harus bisa menyelsaikan tugasnya ini.

Kuroko melangkah kembali ke posisinya semula. Akashi yang dipanggil Reo untuk ditata ulang poninya melewatinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Membatin, Kuroko mencoba menghipnotis diri sendiri, "Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku pasti bisa. Aku. Harus. Bisa."

Agaknya gumaman pelan itu terdengar. Akashi menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak usah gugup. Santai saja. Anggap saja aku boneka beruang seukuran manusia kalau kau memang sulit memeluk sesama laki-laki."

.

.

Kamar itu bergaya kerajaan. Karpet teba lembut memanja telapak kaki telanjang. Ranjang besar dengan empat tiang mencuat dan tirai berwarna lembut begitu mengundang.

Kuroko berjalan mendekat. Tangan terulur, hendak meraih tangan Akashi yang kini menunggunya dengan mata memancarkan kelembutan. Ia mendaratkan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Tangan Akashi merengkuh pinggang. Menarik Kuroko ke dalam pangkuannya. Tangan Kuroko mendarat di atas pundak Akashi, seolah takut ia akan dijatuhkan segera ke ranjang. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Kuroko kaku, seperti batu. Tangan Akashi membelai pipinya. Buku-buku jari halus membuatnya ingin memalingkan wajah. Tapi dia menahan diri. Di kedua bola mata jernih, ia menemukan pantulan dirinya.

Di pangkuan sang bintang, ia menatap pada wajah yang kini menengadah menatapnya dengan ekspresi memuja. Rambutnya disisiri penuh sayang. Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko.

"Sshh." Akashi berbisik. "Kamera tidak menyorot ke wajahmu. Tenang saja."

Kuroko hanya bisa membalas dengan suara lemah. "A-aku tahu…"

Tangan besar meraih belakang kepala Kuroko. Akashi memiringkan wajahnya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kuroko lupa cara bernapas. Tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantung yang menggila, menggedor seolah ingin keluar dari rongga dada.

Akashi memejamkan mata. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

"Cut." Kouzou memberikan arahan. "Yang barusan bagus sekali, Akashi-kun. Dan Kuroko-kun juga. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya."

Tepuk tangan membahana.

"Bungkuss!" Kru _shooting_ menerikan rasa lega mereka. Hanya untuk video berdurasi hampir 4 menit, mereka menghabiskan enam jam berkutat dengan segala macam perkakas.

Kuroko empat kali berganti baju. Semua gaun berenda. Hari ini wajahnya puluhan kali diciumi spons bedak oleh Mibuchi Reo yang perfeksionis.

"Syukurlah tepat waktu. Masih ada satu jam lagi sampai kita harus tiba di The Royal Tokyo," Kise berkomentar. Dia jadi ikutan 'mangkal' di lokasi shooting karena mengkhawatirkan nasib PV Akashi.

Kini dia tidak tahu harus mengutuki atau menysukuri ketidakhadiran model utama. Sebagai komposer yang (sok) melibatkan diri dalam pembuatan konsep PV, Kise cukup lega segalanya berjalan cukup baik.

Kuroko buru-buru memisahkan dirinya dari Akashi. Mibuchi Reo menyergapnya lagi dengan pelukan sesi kesekian untuk hari ini.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Tetsu-chan~"

Sang penata rias bahkan kini sudah merasa cukup akrab untuk berhak memanggil Kuroko dengan panggilan sayang. "Ah, aku sungguh tak ingin melepaskanmu dari pakaian-pakaian ini, Tetsu-chan."

"Tolong kembalikan aku ke kodrat asalku, Mibuchi-san." Kuroko bergumam datar. "Aku tidak mungkin berkumpul di The Royal Tokyo dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Ah, benar juga."

Kuroko memijat pelipisnya. Pening. Dia membuang banyak waktu hari ini. Dia bahkan belum bersiap-siap mengemasi pakaian untuk masa karantinanya.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah."

"Kalau soal persiapan, kau tenang saja." Akashi—seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko—menyahuti. "Aku meminta Seikguchi menghubungi rumahmu. Kata nenekmu, kakakmu akan mengantarkan keperluanmu ke _The Royal Tokyo_. Kau bisa ikut kami bertiga ke sana setelah selesai menghapus semua tata rias itu."

.

.

"Masuklah ke dalam duluan, Tetsu-chan. Aku meninggalkan _make up remover_-ku sepertinya…" Mibuchi Reo mengaduk-aduk isi tas _make up_-nya. "Akan kupinjamkan sesuatu pada Ryou-chan. Kau tunggulah yang manis di dalam sana ya."

Mibuchi mengedipkan mata. Kuroko enggan berlama-lama menghadapinya. Patuh, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruang riasnya dan menutup pintu.

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Ruang rias hening. Akashi berada di ruangan lain yang terpisah. Kuroko seorang diri menunggu Mibuchi yang bertanggung jawab menanganinya yang sama sekali nol perkara tata rias.

Pria berambut hitam panjang bahkan sempat menoyor kepalanya ketika Kuroko dengan polos hendak ke toilet untuk membilas mukanya langsung dengan air. _'Kau pikir make up yang kugunakan itu barang murah yang mudah luntur? Jangan biarkan sisa-sisanya menyumbat pori-pori kulit. Sini, turuti Reo-neesama. Jadilah anak baik dan biar aku yang bersihkan make up-mu'_—begitu isi wejangan Mibuchi Reo sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Kuroko harus menurut. Walau dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa membersihkan make up tidak boleh memakai air saja. Asal Mibuchi senang dan tidak memberinya ceramah panjang soal kesehatan kulit wajah dan bagaimana cara menjaga tekstur kulit Kuroko yang menurutnya sudah sehalus pantat bayi, ia akan bersikap kooperatif.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak bocor soal hal ini pada orang luar."

Siapa menyangka Nijimura Shuuzo sudah akan siaga di dalam kamar rias? Yang jelas bukan Kuroko orangnya.

Ia nyaris jantungan. Sungguh lucu. Padahal selama ini dia yang selalu didaulat sebagai sosok yang paling sukses membuat orang lain kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

Produser Teikou _Record_ duduk di sofa sebelah pintu dengan kaki saling bersilang. Di tangan, segelas kopi panas mengepulkan asap. Disesapnya pelan sementara matanya tidak melepaskan Kuroko.

"Nijimura-san?" Kuroko heran. "Ada… sesuatu yang salah?"

"Aku hanya datang untuk memperingatkan"—Nijimura berkata dingin. "Karena kau tampil sebagai wanita di PV Akashi, mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada skandal jika juri-juri punya anak emas di X Factor _season_ ini. Sebaiknya kau tutup rapat mulutmu."

Tidak perlu diperintah, Kuroko juga tidak mau mengakui bahwa perempuan yang ada di PV adalah dia.

"Aku tidak akan bocor ke mana-mana."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti."

Nijimura beranjak berdiri. Tubuh setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter menjulang di hadapan, Kuroko mau tidak mau merasa kecil.

"Jangan besar kepala, Kuroko-kun."

.

.

Berada satu mobil dengan tiga juri X Factor Japan membuat Kuroko merasa luar biasa tidak nyaman. Untuk lebih tepatnya, dia tertekan.

Apa kata peserta lain jika mereka memergokinya jalan dengan para juri? Apa dia akan dibilang curang? Mungkin juga dia akan dikejar dan dilempari telur busuk, sebagaimana korban kecemburuan satu sekolah di drama-drama tontonan anak muda.

"Kami akan menurunkanmu di depan hotel, Kuroko-kun. Mobil akan masuk ke basement." Sekiguchi akhirnya membuka suara ketika mobil sudah melewati gerbang parkir _The Royal Tokyo_. "Seharusnya Kiyoshi-san menunggumu di sana. Dan kami juga tidak mau kau terlihat jalan dengan para juri."

"Maaf ya, Kurokocchi. Tapi nanti kau kesulitan sendiri kalau dikira curang."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah diajak sampai ke sini."

Di depan lobi, sosok ramah Kiyoshi Teppei melambaikan tangan. Kuroko yang turun ketika pintu mobil dibukakan seorang valet buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hanya Kise yang bersikap ramah padanya. Akashi lebih diam dari biasanya. Begitu pun Nijimura.

"Bagaimana tadi, Tetsuya-kun?" Kiyoshi bertanya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah mendengar penjelasannya dari Sekiguchi-san yang menghubungiku siang tadi. Aku agak kaget mendengar kau jadi model pengganti untuk PV Akashi Seijuurou."

"Jangan tanyakan itu, Teppei-niisan." Wajah Kuroko tampak keruh. "Tadi itu mimpi buruk."

"Aku malah tidak sabar melihat PV itu segera. Kau berperan jadi anak perempuan kan? Ups!" Kiyoshi menutup mulutnya. "Aku tidak boleh membicarakan soal itu ya."

"Sebaiknya memang jangan." Kuroko meraih tas travelnya dari Kiyoshi. "Aku juga tidak ingin seluruh Jepang tahu aku didandani seperti tadi."

"Aku belum bilang juga pada Nenek. Hahahaha…" Kiyoshi tertawa renyah. "Aku yakin beliau akan kaget. Jadi lebih baik kita diam-diam saja ya."

"Aku setuju."

Lobi hotel ramai bukan main. Para peserta tumpah ruah. Beberapa sudah membentuk kelompok mereka sendiri dan tampak berdiskusi seru. Topiknya tentu saja tentang musik. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bergosip, misalnya saja para peserta kategori 'Girls' yang asyik tertawa centil di dekat resepsionis.

"Wah, wah…" Kiyoshi Teppei memandang takjub. "Sepertinya ini bukan tempatku ya. Ramai benar."

"Ah, Kuroko!" Ogiwara Shigehiro menyeruak dari antara kerumunan, menghampiri sahabat lamanya. "Kucari-cari dari tadi. Ah, Kiyoshi-niisan?"

"Halo, Ogiwara-kun." Kiyoshi tertawa. "Masih ingat aku?"

"Tentu saja." Ogiwara ikut tertawa. Mereka berpelukan erat. "Lama tak bertemu. Sekarang Kiyo-nii… tambah tinggi saja."

"Masa? Aku tidak sadar."

"Iya. Kau benar-benar seperti… beruang?" Ogiwara berujar dengan nada humor. Keduanya tertawa geli.

"Aku lega ada yang bisa menjaga Tetsuya-kun selama karantina."

Kuroko memprotes, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Teppei-niisan."

"Iya, iya. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Aku kan sudah seperti kakakmu." Kiyoshi memeluk Kuroko sebelum berpisah. "Aku titip dia ya, Ogiwara-kun."

"Yosh. Serahkan saja padaku."

.

.

Usai acara makan malam, para peserta dikumpulkan di lokasi-lokasi berbeda. Kuroko mengekor langkah Kagami dan Ogiwara sebagai sesame peserta kategori '_Boys'. _Akashi Seijuurou meminta mereka berkumpul di tepi kolam renang hotel.

Sebuah kamera mengikuti gerak-gerik para peserta Sementara satu kamera lain ada di dekat tempat duduk Akashi.

"Selamat malam…" Penyanyi besar itu menyapa ramah.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-san."

Kamera memutari para peserta, mengambil gambar dari masing-masing remaja laki-laki yang menampakan ekspresi berbeda-beda; tegang, _excited_, was-was, dan lain sebagainya.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu…" Akashi tertawa. "Aku belum akan mengeleminasi siapapun malam ini, kok."

Belum. Entah itu kata yang melegakan atau malah meresahkan.

"Aku hanya ingin minta kalian memilih seorang partner. Peserta kategori 'Boys' ada empat puluh orang. Jadi aka nada dua puluh pasang."

Kuroko hendak memanggil Ogiwara. Namun di luar dugaan, Ogiwara dan Kagami saling tatap lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita bertiga harus berpencar," Ogiwara memberi instruksi sambil berbisik-bisik.

Kuroko bertanya polos, "Kenapa?"

Kagami meninju pundak Kuroko. "Sudah jelas kan kita akan diadu. Aku dan Ogiwara sudah sepakat mengincar posisi dua belas besar bersama-sama. Akan bodoh sekali kalau kami memilih duel di sini."

"Oh!"

Kamera masih menyoroti Akashi.

"Kalian boleh berpasangan dengan orang di kanan kalian."

Ogiwara dan Kagami buru-buru saling menjauh. Kuroko didorong jauh-jauh. Kini di sebelah kanannya ada seorang pemuda bermata sipit dengan poni belah rapi.

"Kenalkan, Izuki Shun." Pemuda itu menyapa ramah. "Kelas 3 SMA. Hobiku pantun."

"Ah, salam kenal. Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas 1 SMA."

"Jadi namamu Ogiwara Shigehiro? Salam kenal ya! Aku Takao Kazunari. Kita seumur."

"Senang mengenalmu, Takao-kun."

"Kagami Taiga. Hai."

"Kenalkan. Miyaji Kiyoshi."

Sesi perkenalan itu disorot kamera kira-kira selama tiga menit. Akashi menatap para peserta yang tampak begitu antusias dengan senyuman. Ditepukannya tangan tiga kali dan kebisingan sukses diredam. Kini semua menatap sang mentor.

"Kalau kalian sudah menemukan pasangan kalian, silahkan perwakilannya menerima amplop yang akan dibagikan."

Seorang kru datang dan membagi-bagikan amplop berwarna-warni yang tersegel rapat. Dari grup Izuki-Kuroko, yang lebih senior mewakilkan diri mengambil amplop merah.

"Seperti angpao tahun baru ya." Izuki mencoba melucu. Sayangnya garing, tidak ada yang tertawa.

"Silahkan buka amplopnya."

Bunyi sobekan kertas memenuhi udara. Kuroko mengintip isi di dalam amplop. Dua lembar kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu.

"Itu adalah penugasan pertama kalian." Akashi menjelaskan. "Kalian besok sore akan bertemu denganku lagi. Dan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan partner kalian. Dengan lagu yang sama, kuharap kita bisa melihat persaingan yang adil untuk menentukan siapa yang layak masuk ke babak berikutnya."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

Yang mau baca deskripsi PV AkaKuro versi saya, tunggu saja di chapter-chapter mendatang ya. Saya udah memutuskan nggak pake lagu Jepang untuk yang satu itu. Lagu apa? Mau tebak-tebakan? Lagunya romantis dan masih cukup kekinian. Terkenal kok. Huahahaha…. #heh

Gugel = Google

The Royal Tokyo itu hotel karangan saya aja. Entah ada apa nggak yang namanya kayak gitu. #Heh

Btw, Happy Birthday, Seijuurou sayang. Perjalanan cintamu masih panjang ya. Tenang saja, ukemu itu wotamu kok di sini. Semoga kalian dilancarkan di chapter mendatang. Maaf ya bokushi, tapi saya simply senang make Oreshi di sini. Lebih manis sih dibanding kamu. *toyor Boku* *digunting*

Terus ya… walau saya bilang ini emang harem!Kuroko… saya juga nggak nyangka bakal ada ReoKuro. Apalagi ReoKise. Anggap saja khilaf.

**Thanks to:**

**charisinme, annovt, azurefey, aeon zealot lucifer, Eucallysca Putly, adelia santi, Deidara, siucchi, Freyja Lawliet, Guest, 3nd4h, Shera Yuki, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Enamel Illyane, miss horvilshy, hinamorilita-chan, Seventyone Square, macaroon waffle, Akari Kareina, alfin rivail, momonpoi, huangelin, R-chan, love akashi-kun, Myouki Kuroki, chouchosugidesu, TitanMilikHeichou, dan silent readers. **

See you in next chapter.

-Yuki Mayhem-


End file.
